


FARSCAPE: 'Feeling Strangely Fine'

by lemmycrichton



Category: Farscape
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmycrichton/pseuds/lemmycrichton





	1. INTRODUCTION

 

Hi,

**REF: FARSCAPE: 'FEELING STRANGELY FINE' - APPROX 50K WORD FANFICTION**

I knew I liked Farscape during the very first episode (which was episode 2 for me. I didn't know about or get to see the pilot until the DVD box set released many months later - fool), but by episode three (technically my second) I was falling in love. So many of the shows elements resonated.

Well, perhaps my enthusiasm got the best of me because I wrote this original Farscape 49-50K word story 15-16 years ago somewhere during season 1. But now, after some considerable time flying by, and this story only ever being glimpsed by just a few people, I thought it would be of interest to fans of Farscape, as well as general fans of blended genre fiction. I ended up calling it, 'Feeling Strangely Fine'. This is my first, and I think only ever, fan fiction.

I will be uploading the story in chapters as time permits for you to hopefully enjoy. I have not made any major attempt to adjust my writing skills/grammar etc from that period or re-edit the material, but I did dedicate passionately and conscientiously to completing a full story back then. So please forgive me if it has not aged well. So, if you want to read a fleshed out original Farscape story that would have twisted the game a little during season 1 then please give it a try.

The material suggests its occurrence early in the actual Farscape show story arc, mid-to-late season 1 and pre-Scorpius. John is still caught somewhere between his fish out of water and being almost useful stage by the crew. Aeryn is still caught up with Sebacean and Peacekeeper culture and she and John are at the very, very early stages of their friendship-come-relationship. D'Argo is still rather immature and brash while Chiana is experimenting and finding her feet on Moya and with the crew. D'Argo and Chiana are just about flirting and teasing each other. Zhaan is still tapping into her more aggressive side and Rygel is clearly still discovering his humility.

Regards,

lemmycrichton

**Disclaimer: Farscape and its characters are the property of Rockne and that awesome gang of creatives.**

***REVIEWS AND COMMENTS WELCOME***


	2. PROLOGUE

**Moya – Command:**

Dren, dren, dren, all Zhaan wanted to do was dren! It would be the first and last time she ate a meal prepared by Rygel. You'd think a guy like him who surely ate more often than he breathed would be able to prepare good food? Maybe…

Zhaan moved briskly past the ships Command deck, heading for the latrine when a strange sensation touched her adept mind, a direct but subtle vibe that she read only as comfortable. The longer Zhaan felt the vibe, the less her gut ached.

Diverting into Command, Zhaan noticed Aeryn, the owner and pilot of the transport vessel wearing only black dungaree overalls, boots and a mop of scruffy hair, as if she'd just woken up.

Aeryn was at the controls while talking with Pilot.

'Is quarantine ready, Pilot?' Aeryn said. Zhaan sensed high exhilaration in Aeryn's tone and body language, which even from the rear exuded bolshiness.

'Yes.' Pilot replied, clearly uneasy with whatever was being discussed.

'Prepare the Docking Whip.' Aeryn ordered when Zhaan stepped beside her, subtly introducing her presence with a cough. 'Morning, Zhaan.' Aeryn said with a Cheshire grin.

'What's the disturbance, Aeryn?' Zhaan asked, before noticing the black mass floating in space venting a fine jade coloured vapour centred on the view screen.

'A surprise.' Aeryn said boldly, nodding at the floating object. Indeed it was a pleasant surprise, because Zhaan was no longer feeling ill.

At first Pilot thought the object to be space waste due to the lack of signature but was soon intrigued when traces of Glax were detected. On closer inspection the object appeared to have a small fracture from which the vapour escaped.

'I alerted you all on the comm.' Aeryn said candidly. At the time of that transmission, John and D'Argo were busy being ill in their dorms as result of Rygel's cooking. Rygel denied the cause but suffered the same consequences anyway. Thankfully, little Chiana hadn't been subject to the meal as she was off exploring Moya's interns at the time.

'Pilot, ready the whip.' Aeryn instructed the ship's overseer.

Zhaan stepped in front of Aeryn, deliberately blocking her view, 'I thought we were supposed to be leaving this dead system behind?' She exclaimed, 'So, why are we still here?'

'Space waste giving-off Glax vapour!' Aeryn snapped back, answering a question, just not the one that was asked. 'Can you give me a new signature readout, Pilot?'

'The signal is very faint, but something is definitely there.' Pilot replied.

'Glax you say?' Zhaan uttered more thoughtfully as she stepped back beside Aeryn. She was now as intrigued as they.

Zhaan pressed her index finger to her temple and concentrated on the object, it was definitely the source of this new sensation, which bombarded her with therapeutic vibes. Did her gut ache calm due to her taking her mind off it, or were the others being similarly affected?

'I can sense a strange force coming from outside Moya, almost certainly from that object.' Zhaan told.

'Docking Whip deployed.' Pilot informed. 'I have successfully trapped the object and am bringing it aboard now.' Pilot tried to sound calm, though he was exceedingly doubtful because this was like bringing a time bomb onboard, albeit a damn rare and expensive one.

'What kind of force are you sensing?' Aeryn asked Zhaan as she moved to another console and began keying.

'It's gone!' Zhaan unintentionally snapped at Aeryn. The sensation had abruptly stopped, though the gut ache did not return, or at least not as instantly as it had gone.

'If what I've been told about Glax is true, use extreme caution Pilot. This stuff is as lethal as it is rare.' Aeryn said with an expression of respect.

'Confirmed. DRD's are ready to secure the object in Quarantine.'

The prior talk between Aeryn and Pilot about the value of Glax energies and the unknown qualities it possessed had whetted even his appetite.

'Quarantine!' Zhaan protested. What she knew of Glax was being learnt as she spoke.

'As I proposed Aeryn, at the first sign of instability in the Glax source, the object will be ejected immediately.' Pilot cut in, putting Zhaan at ease.

Zhaan and Aeryn looked out the view screen at the object as it span towards Moya, being pulled by the invisible Docking Whip. Its shape was difficult to distinguish as its texture melded with the black of space, though it appeared jagged, robust and elongated. An asteroid, Zhaan guessed.

'If you respect Glax you can control it.' Aeryn told with clear overconfidence, her knowledge of Glax was second hand and rumour.

'The sensation I felt was… soothing. I no longer feel ill. It's hard to believe you have no troubles after Rygel's cooking, Aeryn. The rest of us have been terribly ill all morning.'

'I actually thought Rygel was quite a gifted cook.' Aeryn replied honestly to which Zhaan eyeballed her with serious disbelief. 'I feel fine.' Aeryn accentuated her cheerfulness. 'Then again, we Peacekeeper's have an advanced constitution to deal with such things. We don't get ill.'

'But you must need to take a… relieve yourself, now and again?'

Aeryn gave Zhaan a curious look.

'We don't discharge solids like most species, all our waste is broken down into an odourless gaseous form before being discharged via my dorsal valves.'

'…What does your lover think about that?'

'Like everything else in our relationship, John will know if and when he asks?'

'Moya felt similar sensations too those you felt from the object, Zhaan.' Pilot cut in with a warble.

'Such feelings are never for free.' Zhaan said, theoretically speaking.

'Moya does not protest about bringing the object onboard. She is dubious of Glax but is willing to take the risk.' Pilot informed. He was clearly not in complete agreement, but with a Boss as influential as Moya you tend to go with what she says and wants.

'Maybe, Glax has special qualities. Besides if Moya wants, Moya gets.' Aeryn tried to validate the cause to Zhaan.

Their attention was now on the object, which finally stopped spinning in the force of the Docking Whip. The emission of jade Glax vapour could now clearly be seen corkscrewing in the objects wake. The faint wisp of jade on black was quite beautiful.

'I've heard of it, but what exactly is Glax?' Zhaan asked Aeryn.

'It's worth a fortune.' The very prospect of riches and the rare Glax energy played with Aeryn's moral strings.

'I have never seen you so passionate about finance before.'

'A necessary evil, as John often calls it.' Aeryn said wryly. 'Besides, it's not often you get to see Glax…'

The banter was cut short by a dazzling light reflected from the object and flashed across the viewscreen, so bright that Aeryn and Zhaan reflexively feigned to cover their faces.

'You're quite safe behind the view screen ladies.' Pilot was amused at their overreactions.

Aeryn and Zhaan corrected themselves and looked back at the object that now shimmered more subtly than at first.

'Something metallic, Pilot?' Zhaan asked.

'Possible, though Moya and I cannot confirm. The scan only reveals a heated rock compound of solid Targma.'

'Targma?' Zhaan queried.

'Space waste. Thick black dren that hardens at low temperatures.' Aeryn informed Zhaan.

'Targma is dense enough to shroud an energy source.' Pilot said but was quickly corrected.

'Targma can't house Glax,' Aeryn spat, 'It would disintegrate it.' As if Aeryn knew.

'Well something is.' Zhaan added.

'Could it be another vessel?' Zhaan asked, imagining a Leviathan vessel hidden within the Targma, only with a pulsating heart of jade Glax in place of an ion drive.


	3. STRANGER

**Moya - Quarantine:**

John and D'Argo stood at the Quarantine security shield, studying the foreign object.

'What is it?' John asked.

'I'm not sure. Pilot and the others failed to inform me of the exact details. In fact there were no details at all.' D'Argo said angrily.

Behind the purple security shield was a large mass, enveloped by a storm of jade gas, which hissed out from one end. The emitted gas was heavy and gathered around the base of the object, solidifying and expanding into foam. Grey smoke chugged out from the centre of the object, creating a thick haze, which the ventilators worked to clear.

'The DRD's are working overtime.' John commented as he noticed the major influx of twenty DRD's.

'What possessed them to bring a contaminated item aboard?' D'Argo growled with disgust.

'It's not contaminated.' Aeryn cut in as she pushed between John and D'Argo to have a look at her prize.

John looked and smiled at his muse, and D'Argo took a moment to peer down at her in disgust.

Aeryn continued, 'If we stem the Glax flow and vent the toxic fumes it will be secure enough to handle.'

'What if the Glax gases aren't the deadly part?' John offered, staring at his own reflection in the shield. He'd been feeling nauseous all morning, and was sure he looked pale and drawn. Strange though, because he could swear he was feeling slightly better this past quarter of an arn.

'Then we blast it back into space.' Aeryn said bluntly. 'But we can deal with it.'

'Don't presume that I do not know about Glax, Aeryn.' D'Argo barked. He thought before continuing, 'I have heard of such power sources and their lethality.'

'Heard, yes, but how many have ever seen or have you ever actually touched it? Moya herself has witnessed the energy only a few times. Word has it, it's as rare as it is lethal if not treated with respect. So stop bitching and be patient. You'll all be thanking me once it has been evaluated.' Aeryn jabbered hyperactively as she tried to calm down.

'You both use the word lethal like this thing is a nuclear bomb?' John said nervously.

'It's lethal because, wars have and will continue to be fought for this stuff.' D'Argo said, trying to make a point but to his frustration Aeryn was nodding in agreement.

'One drop of pure Glax could power an entire Sebacean city for years.' Aeryn told John.

'I guess that's a big place.' John said dryly.

'Our cities can span entire planets John, not like your Earthling pits.' Aeryn was unnecessarily aggressive considering she had been privy to a Virtual Reality simulation of Earth and quite liked it.

But in those few words, D'Argo questioned his own angle on the argument. Glax was obviously worth a fortune, something he too appreciated. With it he could buy a great new diamond edger for his Qualta Blade or was he thinking to small, maybe a guild for the honorable warriors who were not afraid to fight in close quarters.

The three of them watched as the DRD's worked rapidly to secure the object.

 

**Moya - Pilot's Chamber:**

As Zhaan entered Pilot's Chamber she saw Pilot slumped forward, silent and still, while the terminals bleeped, flickered and moved as if lost or trying to wake him.

'Pilot!' Zhaan cried out and sped to his aide. She felt his forehead and slack limbs. He was alive but not responding. 'Pilot, can you hear me?' She shouted as she leapt up on the terminal in one bound, when Pilot's tentacle wriggled and slapped her in the chest, knocking her off the terminal and onto the floor. She rolled off the edge and into the surrounding chasm but was barely saved as Pilot wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to safety.

'Zhaan!' Pilot was decidedly chirpy and wide-eyed. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes. More importantly, Pilot, are you?' Zhaan said sternly, straightening her clothes and regaining her composure.

'I feel… Fantastic. Moya is perfectly fine. We're both in quite a good mood actually.' Pilot expressed chirpily.

'I was worried when you did not respond to my calls.'

'I thank you for your concern Zhaan, but honestly we're fine.'

'All the more worrying.' Zhaan grumbled, reading deep into Pilot's big black eyes. What was he hiding? 'Is there something troubling you Pilot, something that would require you to… abandon your post again?' Zhaan made it as diplomatic as possible.

'Abandon my post!' Pilot scoffed and finally realised his actions. He was silent for a moment.

Moya jestfully warbled her disappointment in Pilot.

'I endangered you all and Moya.' Pilot said, the self-disappointment was apparent in his draped tentacles.

Despite blaming himself, Moya spoke cheering words to Pilot and said that she had actually let him sleep, and that she was going to wake him up when necessary.

'Do not speak so harshly of yourself,' Zhaan said slowly, 'There is bound to be a feasible explanation.'

 

**Moya – Quarantine:**

'All that power being destroyed before our very eyes.' D'Argo said, as he watched the Glax seep and solidify behind the quarantine shield. The very thought put a lump in his throat. 'When Glax becomes solid, its natural fortune diminishes and only a deadly compact explosive remains.'

'So if we can stop the blasted leak we have some major currency collateral on our hands.' Aeryn said.

'Or a super High Explosive?' John wondered as he leaned against the secure shield nibbling a cookie.

'This is torture.' D'Argo pressed his sweaty palms against the quarantine security shield and stared at the gathering foam.

'Zhaan, is Pilot back online yet?' D'Argo spoke into his comm badge with his arms folded moodily.

'Yes I am back ONLINE, D'Argo. I urge you to not refer to me as a computer terminal.'

'Grew some backbone during your sleep did you?' D'Argo laughed back.

'Shut up D'Argo.' Aeryn snapped, 'The emissions have stopped. Pilot, any chance of a full Bio-Scan yet.'

'Still unable.' Pilot said, to D'Argo's annoyance.

The Luxon began to pace and think of what it would be like to own his own Luxon War Ship when the hissing of the Glax gas and foam ceased dramatically.

The DRD's continued to work, whizzing back and forth shovelling chunks of jade Glax foam and black targma, when all of a sudden a bright spark of blue light flashed out from the object, cutting through the smoke to strike the security shield.

The light flashed in Aeryn's eyes briefly dazzling her despite the shield's gamma protection. John was also adversely affected by the display and began throwing up last night's meal.

Three more sparks shot out in rapid succession, but with the third came a hulking figure, pouncing about and thrashing its limbs wildly.

The once partially indistinguishable thing was now most definitely alive and kicking with two legs, four arms, a head and body, and it appeared to be pissed off.


	4. WILD WELCOME

 

Moya – Quarantine:

The figure span round to face the security screen and stretched, its body covered in a dry crumbling blackish-brown Targma, before once again punching and kicking anything and everything – the walls, ceiling, floor and the Q-shield.

As the figure flipped-out, John noticed that a larger mass of metal remained on the floor, detached from the figure, and was still being attended to by DRD's – it, not the figure, was the source of the Glax seepage.

D'Argo drew his trusty Qualta Blade from under his layers of draping ginger hair. The weapon looked positively archaic in its techno surroundings, but the Luxon always insisted on using it as a matter of honour.

The wild silver thing started to attack the DRD's as they continued to dispose of the sizzling hot targma.

D'Argo stood at the Quarantine entrance with his blade at the ready as the two and half meter tall figure began pummeling the opposite wall. D'Argo darkly hoped he'd found his match.

 

**The Wild Man's Mind:**

'It hurts,' The wild man whose name was Krett sulked, 'Please stop hurting me?' He begged the enormous green figure that resided in his mind, towering over him and forever observing.

Krett cried out in pain and the Green One embraced his head and wiped the tears away with an enormous blurry green finger. The touch was velvety soft, caring and sensual all at once.

 

**Moya - Quarantine:**

'It's alive.' Aeryn gawked as she brought her laser pistol to bear on Krett.

'No dren!' John said matter of fact.

'Pilot!' D'Argo growled, edging to get inside and kick butt.

'Wait! It's stopped.' Aeryn shouted above the noise at D'Argo.

She stepped up to the shield for a closer look and saw Krett standing perfectly still in the middle of the chamber, staring up at the ceiling, the steam rising from his body in an almost magical weaving wind and disappearing into the ventilators.

'Can someone tell me, what that is?' John mumbled as he propped himself up against the wall, wiping his sickly mouth on the back of his hand. He'd almost brought his stomach up with that last contorted vomit.

'Whatever it is, my blade wants to kiss its heart.' D'Argo snapped, swinging his weapon above his shoulder ready for a powerful strike.

'IT'S STOPPED!' Aeryn shouted as loud as she could at D'Argo, so as to get through to him. The silver figure remained still except for its head, which now nodded and bobbed.

'What are you doing?' D'Argo spat and moved after Aeryn as she went to use the Quarantine speaker controls. 'Let's kill it, before it destroys Moya.' D'Argo tugged Aeryn back by her shoulder.

'Where's the honour in that?' Aeryn blurted, pushing D'Argo aside, 'Can you see it destroying the ship?' She spat back then pressed the Quarantine comm switch. 'Hello…' She began but her voice was cut off by the sound of grinding metal as the figure went wild again, this time attacking the floor.

'Our guest is causing considerable damage.' Pilot informed. 'The first layer of Quarantine has been breached.'

'Are the Glax gases still toxic?' Aeryn asked Pilot, shoving John out of her way.

'They are not fully ventilated, but are dropping rapidly.'

'If this freak breaches Quarantine we're all frelling dead!' D'Argo growled at the figure through the Quarantine door, window shield. 'Expel it, Pilot. Before we all die.'

'No Pilot!' Aeryn protested, 'How much time before the remaining toxic gas disperses?' She was determined to save this prize.

'Are you completely deranged, Sebacean?' D'Argo barked, as a DRD was smashed against the shield right in front of his face.

Zhaan arrived in time to see the impressive Krett start spinning hyperactively on the spot and throw punches at thin air.

'Has it been identified yet?' Zhaan asked, unsurprised at seeing the life form.

'Death warmed up.' John mumbled.

'Twenty microns.' Pilot announced, 'I can now detect a Bio-Signature. So, whatever it is, it's not a robot, but encased in some type of cybernetic armour.'

'And completely destroying, Moya.' D'Argo exaggerated.

'No it's not.' John spoke up and gestured to the new arrival who was now sluggishly thumping itself in the head.

 

**Krett's Mind:**

'Please don't cry, Krett. Hold my hand,' The Green One spoke in a gravely warming tone.

Krett snatched hold of the Green One's large brown hand with his upper pair of arms, gripping tight. His lower arms hugged the powerful presence.

The leathery hand cupped Krett affectionately while the fingers stroked him gently. Its waist was soft and velvety and pleasantly cool to touch.

There was comfort in holding this Dream-Being tight, tight enough to crush and burst it in reality – but this was a dream and affection could be accentuated to a fantastical degree. So Krett squeezed tighter and bawled with every ounce of energy he could, which made him feel better.

Krett rested his head on the Green One's thigh and simpered as it's other hand stroked his crown gently, causing his fear to subside.

'Go let it out.' The Green One's voice rumbled like therapeutic thunder into Krett's ear.

Krett felt the giant tough leathery mitts moisten and soften as he hugged them. As he opened his eyes the hands were now inexplicably petite like his now and distinctly smooth, slender, feminine.

He looked up to see the same blurred green figure, but now it moved more sensually and smoothly – almost dancing – dirty dancing.

'I love you Krett.' It spoke in a soft voice that matched the tone of the hands.

Krett was lost for words as a pair of green lips glided out from the head-shape of the green blur and pecked him on the forehead, bringing a delayed grin to his nasty lipless and toothless mouth.

The green lips then pecked him on his tiny nose and blew air up his single nasal passage, the smell like cinnamon perfume, bringing a keen expression to Krett's face. He reciprocated with a playful mouthed motion back at the lips, which pressed the fulsome lips against his gnarly lipless mouth and pruned gums. His blistered tongue joined the fun, but the Green One's lips backed away teasingly, sucking his long tongue to the tip and leaving him wanting. The pouting lips smiled and licked themselves erotically with two lashing tongues, before fading into the green blur.

Krett's face drooped moodily, he wanted more of those aniseed tasting lips, strawberry tongues and cinnamon breaths.

 

**Moya - Quarantine:**

'Now it's going to kill itself.' John said dryly.

'Rather it than Moya.' D'Argo laughed but kept his blade ready.

'Count down, Pilot?' Aeryn shouted over the noise.

'Ten seconds until safe conditions.'

Krett slowed and dropped to his knees and began smacking his four fists against his head with enough force to shatter a Sapphire Skull.

Two fists continued to strike while the others tried vigorously to pull his mask off, which now, almost clean of targma revealed absolutely no features, just a smooth, silver, oval shaped head.

'Look, it's slowing.' Aeryn said, slightly relaxing her weapon, when suddenly Krett pounced five feet across the chamber and slammed against the security shield like a dumb fly.

John recoiled in fear, as did Aeryn, though hers was shock. D'Argo was steadfast but evermore rattled because this being was playing a fell tune on his harp of honour.

'Losing your grit, are we?' D'Argo said wryly to Aeryn, who mouthed an obscenity back.

The security shield's purple energy fuzzed as Krett pounded it with two fists - it would take a super powered cannon to break through that baby.

The other two hands continued to work on removing the mask. Krett had managed to wrench away the lower mandible section of his mask, which now hung from his chin by several wires and congealed golden muck that hid any features.

'What species?' Aeryn asked the others as she counted down the seconds to quarantine safety in her head.

'An imminently dead one, whatever it is.' D'Argo stated seriously.

'Maybe it's a Claytonian?' Aeryn said.

'The greatest of the fake warriors! That would explain my angst.' D'Argo uttered bitterly.

Claytonian's were a female dominated species, renowned for their vicious nature as well severe and quirky cybernetic technology. Many cycles ago, while D'Argo and a squad of rookie comrades were on leave, they encountered a trio of Claytonian Berserkers in a backwater drinking establishment, resulting in bloody close quarter combat. Of twelve Luxon warriors, only D'Argo and one other survived. The Claytonian's left near unscathed.

Meanwhile, Zhaan's mind was a net of hope to Krett's scrambled emotions, which burst out from his troubled soul. She found herself panting and clenching her fists as if reaching a glorious orgasm as she tried to assimilate Krett's powerful emotional bombardment.

 

**Krett's Mind:**

'Who are you?' Krett stuttered as he asked the broad shouldered Green One in his dreams.

'Who am I?' The Green One said, though this time with a more mature feminine croak to it.

Krett's lidless eyes widened as he saw a pair of green breasts emerge from the green blur. They pressed against his face playfully and only then did he realise just how large they were. He reached out to feel them, but they were teasingly pulled away from him and his hands were tiny, chubby five digit things compared to the breasts.

The large brown hands of the Green One returned and began poking and tickling Krett playfully. He suddenly realized that he was a baby in a tatty metal crib padded with soft crimson material and dashed with gold and silver objects and toys.

Krett could feel his adult mind being stimulated by these random tickles and pokes, from which he uncontrollably giggled and wheezed.

As the grand hands drew away they began making curious and silly shapes with their five slender digits even as Krett couldn't help but play with his own toes, which were incredibly satisfying.

 

**Moya - Quarantine:**

The giant Krett thing in the Quarantine chamber was beginning to cease up due to the rigidly encasing targma, decontamination gases and various other chemicals and tools that the DRD's were employing on him. His current state of extreme mental fatigue contributed greatly also, until his powerful actions became pathetic strokes and then nothing at all.

'Thank… you.' Krett murmured, but which only Zhaan heard as a thought, surprising her.

'I'm so sorry.' Zhaan mouthed for Krett to see through the shield, feeling the raging storm in his confused infantile mind contained behind the mask.

'That's it, times up.' Aeryn announced, stepping up to the shield.

'That's correct, Aeryn. The toxic gases and other dangers are clear.' Pilot announced simultaneously.

'Not forgetting the big burly thing, of course.' John said sarcastically.

'Of course.' Pilot grumbled at Crichton.

'Let me in now, Pilot, I'll finish it quickly.' D'Argo growled and kicked the quarantine door impatiently.

'You'll do no such thing.' Zhaan snapped, 'This being obviously needs help. Our help. I can feel its discomfort and pain even through the security shield. Harm him and I'll harm you, D'Argo.'

Her threat was deadly serious, taking aback both D'Argo and Aeryn at its viciousness, while John was more interested by the blue alien's quasi-motherly authority over the others.

Pilot piped up, breaking the uncomfortable silence, 'I agree we should help it in some way, but not at the cost of Moya's safety.' Pilot briefly conversed with Moya in a series of warbles. 'Moya demands that the guest is assisted.'

'Moya demands!' D'Argo barked furiously.

'Moya demands?' Aeryn said, intrigued.

'Moya demands.' John laughed.

'We'll sedate and detain it then!' D'Argo snapped.

'How exactly are you gonna do that big guy?' John scoffed at D'Argo defiantly.

Aeryn pressed her pistol muzzle on the shield, aiming at Krett's head as she gazed wide-eyed at his sleek targma-tainted metallic headgear. The lower portion of the mask hung off and allowed her to see flickering lights on pasty pale flesh and what appeared to be a ripped and torn mouth that dribbled golden fluid. At the back of his throat and in the roof and floor of his mouth she glimpsed a multitude of tiny cybernetic devices and lights of varying colours.

'The pain has gone.' Krett mouthed slowly to Aeryn. 'I will sleep now.' Aeryn's face was beautiful and comforting to him. He trusted her for some reason.

'Did it just say it wanted to sleep?' Aeryn puzzled aloud. 'What's it saying, Zhaan?' Aeryn asked, but Zhaan was silently grimacing with effort as she tackled the ambience of Krett's that was casting conflicting emotions at her – though the volume and noise was diminishing rapidly.

'Come on, even the dumb Human can tell that he wants out of lockup and to snuggle up with a nice pillow.' John said, tapping on the shield, although he hadn't seen or heard Krett's words.

'The influx of sedation gas would have downed a Nino'Jark by now.' Pilot stated comparatively of the Elephant sized, yellow skinned Rhinoesque creature of the Brodgor Cluster.

'And trying to kill itself.' John pointed to Krett's continual head strikes, however feeble they now were.

'It's pain is unbearable.' Zhaan grimaced as she felt Krett's aura, though he had calmed dramatically and rested his head on the secure shield frame. 'Could it be reacting badly to the decontamination method?'

'I will say once again, I can confirm that it is a life-form, but the bio-signature is completely corrupt or unreadable due to the cybernetic suit it wears. I have absolutely no idea what the side effects could be.' Pilot replied.

'I still say eject it into the void, let the cold one be the judge.' D'Argo snarled.

'It is in great pain, it needs our help.' Zhaan insisted.

'Whatever has caused it to stop, seems to have made it docile enough to detain, if one wishes to try.' Pilot announced.

Aeryn and Zhaan turned to D'Argo suggestively.

'What do you say D'Argo?' Aeryn said, pointing to the docile guest.

'I say you mock me. If we were not in a feeble minded committee, and that includes Crichton, this Claytonian misfit would be eliminated.'

'We don't know its Claytonian.' Aeryn reminded the Luxon.

'Regardless. If it is weak and dying then let's just execute it and save it the pain.' D'Argo's unsympathetic manner had followed him since returning from trading on Nolander two days before.

'Put a sock in it, D'Argo.' John snapped.

D'Argo was about to snap and snarl at John for the remark when he realized he did not understand it at all.

'A sock? Why would I do that?' D'Argo puzzled.

 

**Krett's Mind:**

'Go to sleep now,' The voice of The Green One was once again deep, gravely and mothering.

Krett reluctantly but obediently laid on his side, tucked up into a fetal ball and fell asleep on the crimson blanket while playing with a silver star shape. But he was an adult again and the crimson blanket was now padded and tucked up under his head like a pillow.

The Green One towered over the crib and watched him without eyes.

 

**Moya - Quarantine:**

'He's out for the count.'

'Be so sure, I've seen better deception from a planetoid.' D'Argo said sarcastically.

'Well someone's got to secure him so we can take him to the brig.' Aeryn said.

Pilot cut in, 'The brig barely holds D'Argo during his frenzies.'

'I'm sure we can find enough gear to restrain… it.' Aeryn said, when John spotted a small device flip out from concealed cover on Krett's shoulder. The silver casing unwrapped from the device to reveal a red cone, three inches long, which began to hum and glow.

'GET DOWN!' John screamed and dived to the floor, pulling Aeryn and D'Argo down by their arms, though D'Argo shrugged him off.

The glowing red energy zapped out from the tip of the cone, striking the security shield and causing the shields own energy structure to ripple insecurely. A storm of purple and red energy began to stir within the shields actual mass.

'It's not my fault. Don't punish me.' Krett cried out emotionally in his apparently unconscious state.

The cone device on Krett's shoulder worked of its own free will. Microns after the device had struck, the shield shattered in a flash of ruby and amethyst light and together the shields energy, and that of the energy beam were sucked into the cone itself, which retained a vibrant red glow. The cone hummed as the casing wrapped back around it and then disappeared back into Krett's shoulder.

John had somehow managed to end up face down under Aeryn in an awkwardly tangled mess as she appeared to shield him. He rolled over, removing Aeryn's knee from his crotch as she stopped shielding the back of his head.

'Are you… okay?' She asked him.

'Hope it was good for you too.' John laughed as he favoured a bloody nose that he'd cracked on the floor during the bundle.

Aeryn turned her attention to D'Argo and the guest. D'Argo was already inside the Quarantine chamber, wrapping Krett in cycle upon cycle of industrial cable.

'Don't just stand there, help me get this lump up.' D'Argo growled as he wrapped the tenth cycle of cable. He knew this "Faker" could jerk back to deadly reality at any moment. He was taking no risks.

'Use these.' Zhaan shouted above the noise and tossed Aeryn two pairs of Plasma manacles.

D'Argo backed off with his blade aimed at Krett's limp and dribbling head as Aeryn attached the manacles, a problem being that there were just two pairs of manacles, yet three sets of limbs.

'A Mech-Restrainer would make this a whole lot easier.' Aeryn commented. Of course that was if the guest's cybernetic bodyware wasn't insulated against such.

Despite the plethora of cybernetics available throughout the universe, none of the crew had ever seen such a plain and expressionless, yet strikingly elegant example of the craft.

'A Nova Cannon would be lovely too, but we don't have one of those either.' D'Argo said sarcastically. 'Cuff the arms, we can easily break his legs if he tries to run.'

Aeryn finished attaching the manacles to Krett's wrists, but not without having a quick glimpse of the stranger's flesh that showed at the base of the partially dislodged helm. The dull yellow skin tone of Krett's jaw and grossly shredded lips favoured the theory that the creature was indeed cybernetic in nature with plenty of flesh and blood behind the metallic shell.

'Let's get him to a cell immediately.' Zhaan huffed as she prepared to helped Aeryn and D'Argo hoist Krett up.

They all readied themselves for the dead weight, but were surprised to find that the visitor was bewilderingly light.

Zhaan and D'Argo exchange impressed glances, while Aeryn immediately moved to an escort position instead.

Meanwhile, John felt like a fifth wheel as the alien's did the work without his input, though he was just as focused on Officer Sun as he was the newbie.

'What on earth is it gonna take to impress her? Eh… off earth.' John asked Zhaan and D'Argo, referring to his bleeding nose and prior futile attempt to protect Aeryn, but they both ignored the human and moved on.

Crichton and Aeryn may have been an item, of sorts, for a short time now but her bottled emotions and soldiering demeanour was as frosty as it was frustrating for the hot blooded and undisciplined astronaut. John huffed at the useless gesture and followed the group out of quarantine, ready for another lesson.


	5. EMERALD

**Moya – Prison Cell Tier:**

After detaining Krett, Zhaan tended to his bleeding mouth and took a sample of the golden fluid - she would leave the spiritual healing for later, when his mind wasn't so stormy and uncomfortable for them both. She could feel his intense dreaming whenever he was near.

John had watched and sarcastically ridiculed Aeryn and D'Argo as they prepared the security measures for Krett in the brig - ten metal and five plasma chains, ten cycles of industrial cable and two pairs of plasma manacles and even ten DRD's on guard duty. Krett was wrapped up like chow on a spider web.

The Great Harry Houdini would have been challenged by that set up, John had told them, only to spend the next half-arn explaining who Houdini was.

 

**Later:**

Rygel hovered outside Krett's cell, silently watching him. He was not on guard duty or dreaming of the Glax possibilities, but instead admiring the shiny silver suit worn by Krett and thinking about the other half that had been discarded in Quarantine.

In Krett's rage he had parted from the Exocraft section of his configuration to which he wore the Exosuit and was the pilot. As a whole, the suit and craft formed a magnificent personal craft, undoubtedly worth a mint.

Regardless of either or the both sections, Rygel would easily be able to sell it for a tasty sum on any commerce planet and had already plotted his proposition with which to obtain the craft section – the price was Krett's freedom.

Krett had been in a deep sleep for the last arn, where he was dreaming of a snowy white beach that twinkled and sparkled like a diamond on rotation. He looked out at a beautiful blue ocean that swirled and thrashed fiercely, the huge waves rushing in at deadly speeds only to wither at the last moment and crawl up the beach to touch his toes.

'Can I go in the water now?' Krett mumbled as he dreamt, catching Rygel's ear.

Rygel moved closer.

'Please, can I go in the water?' Krett asked the Green One who was not present in the dream to grant him such permission.

But Krett's dream was penetrating reality as he spoke in his sleep. Rygel listened attentively, pondering his response carefully.

Krett began to stir as the lack of the Green One's presence disturbed him like a lost child, snivelling, whimpering and shaking. His forearm began to change shape and transform, which Rygel gawked at in awe, hovering as close as the cell door allowed on his throne.

The smooth, rounded forearm of Krett's suit had an almost living malleability and in an instant became jagged, like exaggerated teeth of a saw leaning up the arm. The vicious pose was held for a couple of seconds before changing again to a dozen dome shapes positioned randomly over the forearm. Those domes then crawled down the arm like water off a roof and formed one large mallet-like mace on the back of his hand. Weapons and tools from the living suit. Each transformation brought a smile and wheeze of glee from Rygel, the kind of reaction a circus performer would trigger.

'Incredible.' Rygel whispered in amazement.

The silver arm morphed into a twelve-inch tall cone standing up from the back of Krett's forearm. Rygel's smile became a wince as the smooth rounded surface inverted and became a pyramid spike standing up from the back of his forearm with bladed edges.

Rygel's mouth clamped shut as the blades conscientiously perfected their edge to razor-sharp quality. Rygel could swear the prisoner himself was still unconscious, sleeping, dreaming and that the morphing was happening unconsciously.

That realisation brought a cunning and respectful nod from Rygel.

'You are special.' Rygel uttered coldly, tapping his stumpy fingers together malevolently. He would not tell the others about such slick trickery unless they mentioned such first, or they may want to take the Exocraft from the Heinerian Dominar.

'Master?' Krett blurted out, startling Rygel.

The Exosuits wondrous metallic morphing show ceased in an instant. The razor spike collapsed into the forearm with a ripple that went as far as the elbow joint, reverting to its normal state as if nothing had happened.

Krett was now only interested in the short fellow at the cell door, whose whispers had sounded… familiar. The metal restraints, despite their multitude, were irrelevant to the visitor, although the energy of the plasma restraints was strangely attractive to Krett.

'Master? Speak to me?' Krett spoke softly, seemingly awake but just as easily sleep talking, Rygel thought.

'Ah, hello my friend.' Rygel said, sounding as cheerful as possible. Krett craned his head forward, seeking.

'Is that you, Master?' Krett asked politely. Rygel checked around to make sure it was he who the prisoner addressed.

'Are you speaking to me now my silver friend or… dreaming?'

'Master!' Krett uttered in shock at Rygel's direct words. The distinct gravely and well-spoken voice of Rygel was akin to the Green One's personality, otherwise referred to by Krett as The Green One or Master.

'I am…Master.' Rygel said nervously.

'Master.'

'You may call me, Master Rygel.' Rygel jested, and to his disbelief got away with it.

'Master Rygel, where is your crimson suit?' Krett asked with understandable wonder. The Master, or Master Rygel as he now wanted to be known, had always worn the crimson suit.

'Today is a… Heinerian yellow day.' Rygel patted down his lovely yellow and gold robe.

'Master Rygel, you seem… larger than I recall.' Krett said delicately, cautiously.

'Excuse me!' Rygel huffed.

'I'm sorry! Forgive me, Master Rygel?' Krett sputtered and cowered in his suit shell.

'Sorry? Well… that all depends,' Rygel said and thought before continuing, 'What about the rest of your equipment?'

'I don't want to wear it any longer. Is that wrong of me?' Krett sounded as confused as he was self-analytical.

'Well…' Rygel began but was cut off.

'I do not disrespect your offerings and mental therapy, Master Rygel' Krett said respectfully, referring to the Green One's regular soothing sessions. The kisses, gropes, caresses, hugs and kind words. 'Please understand.'

'I understand your pain…' Rygel stuttered, making the ruse up as he went along. 'What is your name brave warrior?' Rygel improvised.

'My name?'

'Answer you Master?' Rygel demanded bravely.

'You said I was Krett, so I am Krett.' His answer was apologetically.

'Well, Krett, if your equipment brings you such pain and anguish, I would like to do you a favour, as your Master, and as your friend. I'll take the equipment off your hands and relieve you of its burden.'

'You would do that? Won't Ailoom be angry?'

'And Ailoom is…' Rygel paused, hoping for Krett's completion of the sentence.

'She raised me since I was… young. She gave me this… skin and craft.' Krett said, feeling immensely guilty, as the generous Ailoom had given him the Exosuit and Exocraft to aid him in his journey. 'Ailoom had always been adamant about the suits power and relevance to life – the suit would guide the wearer to a beautiful light, is what she had said.' Krett could not remember the rest of the story.

'How very fascinating, Krett, my boy.'

'So, what is the light, Master Rygel?'

'The light?' Rygel paused for thought.

'Ailoom's light?'

'Ailoom's light… is… your light.' Rygel froze, awaiting the response.

'That is… exactly what Ailoom said, but there must be more, there must be more.' Krett pleaded for enlightenment.

The patchy memories of anything and everything had finally taken its toll on Krett's personality. He was becoming desperate.

'The light is the mystery we seek in all our lives.' Rygel began, 'It is happiness, love, children, lots of children, and freedom, riches, an empire…' Rygel managed to stop himself before his enthusiasm soured the speech much more. 'Ambition and… fulfilment.' Rygel added tactfully, enjoying the sound of his own nonsense, but couldn't think of a poetic way to finish it off. 'The other answers you must find yourself.'

'If you think Ailoom would understand, then the items are yours, Master Rygel.'

'Thank you. I will discuss your release with my crew and have you out of here in no time, Krett.' Rygel said cheerfully.

'I'm in no rush. I am happy here.' Krett smiled his hellish lipless, toothless smile and stretched his limbs happily.

'But, please don't break the chains.' Rygel cut in, 'If you can help it. Last thing we need is for the others to take a dislike to you.'

'Beautiful Blue...' Krett suddenly hissed, startling Rygel. 'Beautiful Blue descends.' Krett said again like a creature in love.

'What the hesmana are you on about?' Rygel laughed at the madman before him.

'Beautiful Blue.' Came a feline purr from above Rygel, startling him again.

Rygel held his chest and scooted back to the opposite wall, slipping a small pistol from his throne. He then realised it was little Chiana hanging from a duct by her feet.

'You scared me half to death, you frelling Nebari!' Rygel spoke quickly, thrashing his pistol about.

'My apologies to the floating fat boy. Now put your gun away.' Chiana flipped to the floor and skipped up to the cell door.

Rygel returned his pistol to its secret place.

'May I call you, Beautiful Blue?' Krett asked Chiana in a gentlemanly fashion.

'Aren't you sweet, and maybe a little confused.' Chiana purred.

'Or colour blind!' Rygel chided.

Chiana kindly explained to Krett, 'I am a Nebari and we are more of a greyish colour. Not blue. Unless you'd rather be having this conversation with the Delvian Priest? She's blue.'

'Bluer than Nebari blood!' Rygel guffawed.

'Yes, Zhaan is blue, this is true.' Krett agreed. 'But you, Chiana, you are Beautiful Blue.'

'Alright.' Chiana said with a shrug of acceptance, 'Glad we got that potentially embarrassing one out of the way.'

'How are you today, Beautiful Blue?'

'I'm feeling spunky.' She said with a skip.

'What the hesmana are you on about girl…' Rygel interrupted but was silenced immediately as Chiana slapped him hard on his blubbering gut, sending him stumbling away.

'Mind your manners when adults are talking.' Chiana purred at Rygel.

Krett chuckled sloppily but did nothing to intervene.

'Sexy Silver.' Chiana chimed hyperactively at the guest who was studying her closely.

Fraternising with the mad prisoner?! Rygel thought. She must have inhaled some Moya derived delirium or own sample in the ducts.

'What the frell were you doing up there? Spying on me?' Rygel hissed.

'You should be so lucky. Slick-Rick here is the looker.' Chiana said and went to nudge Rygel again but he recoiled on his own accord and parted his little yellow shirt to reveal two pistols, two knives and a shrap grenade.

Krett and Chiana laughed at the Heinerian's display.

Chiana stalked towards Rygel, who was frozen still, his eyes on Krett in the background.

'Stay away from me, Nebari!' Rygel snapped.

'I'm only a little girl. What's to be afraid of?' Chiana said and snatched the shrap grenade from Rygel's shirt before he could react. 'Expecting company are we shorty?'

'We have company if you bothered to look?' Rygel huffed.

'The shrap grenade kind accompany?'

Rygel didn't answer, but straightened his shirt up and hovered aside.

'Do you always make your entrances from up on high, Beautiful Blue?' Krett asked her politely.

Krett wanted to yank the restraints out of the walls and go over to her for a more personal converse, but Master Rygel had instructed him not to. Refusal to follow orders had always resulted in punishment, Krett knew that much, and knew it well. He bore many mental and physical scars from such disciplinary, though could not remember from where or when.

Chiana was of no relevance, resemblance or distinction to Krett, but she had a strange and alluring scent to the visitor, which had wafted along the air-ducts where she'd been skulking. The truth of the matter was that she had gotten lost in the ships interns while exploring. But this had turned out to be quite fortuitous.

Chiana burst out in a fit of giggles, which made Krett smile. He was silently enrapt by her pleasant voice, attractive body language and familiar movement.

'You two are sick.' Rygel shouted as loud as his sore guts allowed. He gazed into Chiana's wide dark eyes. 'You don't even know the guy and you're ready to have his offspring.'

'And? As if anyone would touch your maggot, your Royal Rancidness?'

'Master Rygel, I would like to spend some private time with Beautiful Blue.' Krett pleaded and demanded in the same tone.

Chiana raised a brow at Krett's interest and at him calling Rygel "Master".

Before Rygel could answer, his guts jumped inside themselves bringing a triple serving of sick up into his gullet – something was left in there from last night's cooking. He sped off down the hall, desperately trying to hold onto his private storm.

Chiana finally calmed her giggling and looked properly at Krett for the first time.

'I am Krett, detainee of this facility. You are called Nebari?'

'Ha. No. My name is Chiana, my species is Nebari.' Chiana chirped, leaning her chin on the horizontal cell door bar.

'Glad to meet you, Chiana.' Krett said, raising his right hand to make some greeting gesture and unintentionally shattering the restraining plasma manacle, chains and bind around that wrist and arm.

He quickly lowered his arm, his mouth gawping as if he'd just broken a priceless artefact.

'Oh Chiana… Master Rygel will be most angry with me. I promised not to damage these restraints.' His tone was frightened.

'What are you talking about, Master frelling Rygel? He's nothing but a swindling dren in slugs clothing.'

'He is my Master and my mind! My life is his.'

'His arse is mine when I find out what he's up to.' Chiana pursed her lips angrily, a cunning ploy of payback already forming.

Krett was still doubtful, though Chiana was going to do her best to rectify the situation.

'Where am I?' He asked.

'A Leviathan starship called Moya. She's a living ship.' Chiana told as if common knowledge.

'Living ship!' Krett pondered as if an infant learning dialogue. I am confused and unaware of a great many things here.'

'Really?' She said sarcastically.

'One moment I was… somewhere, and the next I am… elsewhere. Perhaps you could help clarify?'

'Sure, sure. But first of all, Rygel is not your Master.' Chiana began and would not finish for several hours.


	6. STRANGER STILL

**Moya – Prison Cell Tier:**

Zhaan approached Krett's cell with a variety of medical aids when she heard the prisoner humming. Quite an accomplishment considering he had no lips or teeth, a lacerated tongue and a mouth full of metal.

The Delvian Priestess remained out of sight and listened to the soft and pleasant tune, which brought a smile to her face. Krett completed the tune even though he knew someone was listening just outside his door.

As Zhaan listened the gems that encrusted her blue skin dimmed and glowed subtly with their varying colours, reacting to the tune.

'Who are you?' Krett asked conversationally.

Zhaan stepped out, still smiling.

'I didn't want to disturb such a charming tune.' She told.

Krett studied Zhaan in silence.

'I am Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan of Delvia. You are?'

'I am Krett of… Krett.' He said with that strange powerfully deep voice, bold, rounded vowels and sounding almost drunkard.

'I apologise for the hospitality, your arrival was somewhat unexpected and aggressive.'

'There is no problem. I have not felt this comfortable in as long as I can remember.'

'I'm glad that's the case. I have some items here to take care of your injuries and pains. I have selected these gems especially to help your mental trauma.' Zhaan placed three small gems of varying shades of blues with hints of red glowing within, on the cell's horizontal bar. 'These three gems are for your pain.'

As she left the gems on the bar, Krett noticed the back of her hand had three distinct indentations/wounds with blue fluid encrusted about them suggesting Zhaan had almost torn the gems from her own body as one would tear out or remove a fingernail.

'You are willing to share part of your own corporeal form with me, yet I am a stranger to you, and you know nothing of my pains?' Krett asked quickly.

Krett's interest was purely for educational purposes. His pains had been with him since the beginning of time, skulking around his brain, buzzing, ready to strike suddenly and randomly. The resulting fits were always violent, self-mutilating and spasmodic after which Krett would fall unconscious. But during those unconscious periods and dreams, the Green One came and nurtured him as a formless green mist with three distinctive personalities; the first sang unrecognisable songs, the second spoke conversational comforts and the third was an aggressive mentor.

Krett did not realise or understand that his mind was scrambled, let alone whether these dream-like apparitions were factual or imaginary. He did not even know what he truly held inside his brain, which intrigued and frightened him more. But right now, aboard this strange ship and its crew were new and curious.

'At first I felt a soothing sensation when you were outside trapped in the targma waste.' Zhaan explained. 'When you were in our Quarantine your mind reached out to me and spoke of great suffrage, which at the time I couldn't reach fully. While you were unconscious you emanated an intense mind surge that made it intolerable for me to be near you for more than a few seconds.'

'Your wounds, and your… incredible facets?' Krett spoke of Zhaan's fluctuating gem skin. 'Pretty.'

'My kind are receptive to the winds of emotions. These are not wound's, they are the wombs of my healing progeny.' Zhaan said as she stroked her skin gems, 'And the winds of emotions are evermore. Pain is a wind I can control, if I wish to.'

'Do you wish too?'

'No.' Zhaan answered curtly. 'Pain has its own time and place in life.'

She sensed that the visitor was leering at her physical form, her curves, from behind his smooth and featureless mask. It excited her a little.

Zhaan continued, 'Your Exosuit disrupts the winds of your emotions greatly, Krett. I cannot discover what causes your pain unless you allow me to perform certain… examinations.'

'No tests!' Krett snapped and thrashed his arm.

At that moment Zhaan decided not to tell him about the tests she was already doing on his golden blood sample.

Krett continued more calmly, 'You said it yourself. Pain is part of life. Even the Green One cannot remove it entirely, only give me moral support. Your gemstone childrenare useless. The company here aboard Moya has soothed me more than any of your… magic.'

'You may discover that you are not the only one with great attributes in this universe, Krett. Our stunted Dominar, Rygel, mentioned that you gave him your Exocraft.'

'And?'

'In doing so, you're stranding yourself.'

Krett laughed huskily, 'Master Rygel's desires are always to sooth my pain. Master Rygel wished to shoulder Krett's burden and help me.'

Zhaan batted her eyelids in disgust at the way he made Rygel sound so benevolent. She scoffed at the genuine chances of that.

'Krett is the burden?' Zhaan queried.

'I am Krett.' Krett said and postured himself as a gallant statue. 'I cannot remove what is flesh, though I would love too. I gave as much of my burden as possible, the other half of me, to Master Rygel. I can survive without the Exocraft.'

Zhaan pictured the Exocraft that was currently being examined by the others in the hanger bay.

'Why do you believe Rygel is your Master?'

'You are the second person to question him. As I told Chiana, he is the Master. He has been with me since my birth and guided me here.'

'I am interested in learning your species, where are you from, and where are you going exactly?' Zhaan asked.

'From the Emerald Light, I journey to Ailoom's Light. I did not know where I was heading exactly, until Master Rygel revealed to me some clues as to what I seek.' Krett said as he slowly, quirkily and deliberately shifted his posture. 'He tells me that I seek riches, an empire, love, fulfilment. These and many more are the meaning of Ailoom's Light.'

Zhaan gnashed her teeth at the ludicrous dren Rygel had put in Krett's head. She would have to pay Rygel a visit.

Krett's attention drifted to the floor, 'Master Rygel speaks sense. Friendship, fulfilment and love.' Krett said as he visualized Chiana dancing scantily clad on a bed of black petals – so pretty. 'These are the feelings, the emotions thatI am especially interested in. I like Beautiful Blue, though she tells me to call her Chiana.'

Zhaan puzzled through the comment. He has a thing for Rygel and Chiana. Oh dear.

'Emotions are my specialty.' Zhaan said in a comforting tone. 'They are very powerful. Please, tell me who Ailoom is?'

'She is the Green One in my mind, in my dreams. Ailoom is the Green One.'

'I thought you said Rygel was the Green One?'

Krett sighed heavily, 'Rygel, Ailoom and a third whose name I do not know yet.'

'Not Chiana?'

'No.' Krett was adamant, 'Chiana feels fresh. Ailoom and Master Rygel have been with me since I can remember.'

'How old are you?'

'I don't know.'

'You say you are from the Emerald Light. Where is it, and when were you last there?' Zhaan asked but Krett just shrugged. 'Is the Emerald Light the name of a city, a vessel or a planet?'

Krett observed Zhaan as she opened the cell door and entered with her eyes closed and hands open beside her temples as she focussed on his emotions from within. The guarding DRD's were ready with their weapons if Zhaan needed assistance.

'There is an eruption of green light, beautiful green light and voices in my mind.' Krett pieced the mental fracture together slowly.

'What were the voices saying?' She craved more emotion.

'The voices just cried out for Ailoom and Krett, then cried out for themselves… but mostly Ailoom?' He was as curious at the answers as Zhaan was.

'Cries of pain or pleasure?'

'High pitched cries and chants that hurt my head.' Kreet said and shook his head.

'An explosion perhaps?' Zhaan thought aloud, as her red gems fervered.

'Yes. An explosion.' Krett agreed. 'What was once black suddenly became green. A shower of heat followed rapidly, and then… then I was spinning away from the light as the light chased me, until… until the light faded into the distance. What was suddenly green was now black again… and here I am.' Krett expressed his thoughts.

The recollection process was clearly difficult and even mentally painful for Krett, but the result left him feeling spiritually happy and silently appreciative of Zhaan's prying.

'Do you know what exploded or what caused it?'

'It was Ailoom sending me my journey… a celebration.' Krett offered.

Zhaan's red gems growled their own truth, 'Was Ailoom there during the explosion? Did she cry out too? Did the explosion kill her?'

'Ailoom was the emerald light. Then there were the cries and chants then… darkness… then it's just me…' Krett sounded so sure but then stuttered, he was not alone.

Zhaan moved even closer to the stranger, as he thought hard for the other name.

'…Rhy!' He said enthusiastically. 'Rhy was there…'

Zhaan's green gems rose as she awaited the answer.

Krett continued, 'Rhy was my friend. My closest friend.' Krett smiled at the thought of his old friend, Rhy.

Rhy and Krett had fought the dren that life dished out, together, and what a great team they made. Strange and frustrating though that there was no visage, voice or personality to accompany the memory of Rhy. How very peculiar and frustrating. It was as if Zhaan's questioning was dislodging old memories and lodging new ones.

Zhaan caressed the green gems on her shoulder and asked, 'Rhy was a good friend? What does he look like?'

Krett was grilling his terrible memory for that and other answers, when he began to jerk his head and rub his chin against his chest.

'Are you in pain?' Zhaan asked, concerned as her gems fluttered a confusion of colours, stunning and draining her.

Krett stopped writhing abruptly and faced her with a cunning grin on what showed of his lower face. Zhaan froze before his frightening posture, yet her eyes remained closed, looking within and trusting this complicated creature.

'An irritation.' Krett hissed and drooled golden fluid from his horrid maw.

Zhaan swallowed some courage and moved closer with her hands held out at a distance to help and eyes still closed. Her hands were trembling.

'Are you afraid of me, Delvian, or do you just want to feel my being?' Krett asked, saddened by her fear and the draining effect his chaotic fractured mind clearly had on her.

Zhaan too questioned her fear. Surely Krett was just another being in need of her help and study?

'You are our guest here on Moya and I fear the chaotic aura that holds you.' Zhaan said, sounding for the first time like the patient.

'The greatest fear is the fear of the unknown.' Krett hissed philosophically, but instead came across threatening.

Zhaan's eyes finally flitted open, her eyes close to Krett's revolting chattering jaw and stringy jowls, sending a cold sweat down her spine.

Zhaan tentatively scratched Krett's left jowl and he sighed dryly like a puppy, moving his head up and down to help the scratching. His skin was icy cold and tough like leather, not unlike a corpse or living Claytonian.

Zhaan's gems breathed softly once more.

Krett appeared to be male, who in Claytonian culture rarely if ever were permitted their wild cybernetics. It was not unheard of for the males to be used in the testing stages of their disturbing experimental technologies. Males were both unsympathetically endangered and unnecessary to the female dominated Claytonian species way of life.

'Does the species name, Claytonian, sound familiar?' Zhaan asked.

'Something… nothing. I don't know. Everything is familiar and yet not.' Krett grumbled as he looked at the three gems sat on the cell horizontal bar, left there by Zhaan.

'I will speak to the others about your release. I'm sure you appreciate that your destructive and energy siphoning introduction has left them… dubious.'

'Yes. Ask them for me. I don't wish to be hated by them. I want to explore my new home.' Krett spoke calmly. 'You could speak to Master Rygel, he would correct any negative opinion of me with the other hairier crew things.'

Zhaan grinned at the remark and said, 'I will.' She bowed and stepped backwards out of the cells doors, her eyes never leaving Krett's half faceless face.

As Zhaan walked away she could hear Krett return to humming the same distinctive tune, soft and tranquil. Her colourful gem fit calmed to nothing as she moved further away, until the corridor corner where she almost collided with Chiana who was dotting around ready for visiting hours once again.

'Krett has been asking for you.' Zhaan said as she favoured the wounds on her hand where the gems had been that she had left on Krett's cell door.

'Likewise.' Chiana purred. 'How is he?'

'He is fine for the time being. His mind pains have simmered, though they are not gone.' Zhaan explained as she would a child. 'Seeing as you two seem to be getting along splendidly, try to make him eat at least one of my gemstones that I have left on his cell door, it will sooth his head aches further.'

'Good medicine.' Chiana said with a gleeful smile before skipping onwards towards the cells.

'Chiana.' Zhaan called out. Chiana turned back, with a forced smile this time. 'Please be careful. Be sensible.'

'Hey, it's me.' Chiana chirped and skipped off before Zhaan could say another word.

Zhaan considered Chiana's happiness in contrast to her own dubiousness related to the visitor. Something was mightily amiss and there was much to debate with D'Argo, Aeryn and Crichton, let alone picking a few bones with Rygel. So Zhaan headed to join them in the Hanger Bay.


	7. EXOCRAFT

**Moya – Hanger Bay:**

Rygel entered the Hanger bay to find D'Argo, John and Aeryn hanging out. Krett's Exocraft was on the central workbench, which D'Argo admired at a distance. Aeryn was more hands on and inspective, fiddling and puzzling over it. They group were in agreement of the items dynamic beauty, regardless of the fact that it housed the Glax fortune.

John was leaning against the wall holding his stomach in silence, though made the effort to scowl at Rygel in contempt of his cooking.

'Don't give me that look, John Crichton. How was I supposed to know it was one part Oootta Paste to six parts Nyuum-Nyumm.'

'I don't think I've eradicated waste that foul in an age!' D'Argo interrupted, still feeling a bit queasy too.

'Well if it pleases you to know, I have been feeling a little peaked myself.' Rygel retorted.

'Will you weaklings cut it out. I've had enough already.' Aeryn snapped inoffensively.

'Get your filthy mitts off my Exocraft, Peacekeeper.' Rygel barked.

'You can pay me later, Aeryn.' D'Argo said dryly to Aeryn, who grinned. The Luxon and Sebacean clearly had some private agreement.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rygel asked and shuffled over to the Exocraft.

'You're one fat wager, waiting to happen, Rygel.' D'Argo began, 'The moment you laid eyes on this fantastic piece of equipment you were either going to steal it or swindle it off the prisoner.' D'Argo's words were simple and he did not take his eyes off the craft.

'I was doing no such thing. Rygel protested. 'I was speaking with my good friend Krett, who might I add recognises me as his, Dominar, well, his Master at least. He gave me this piece of kit as a gift.' Rygel said with a smirk and rubbed his hands together with glee at the incredible machine.

'Not another mindless Heinerian worshipper.' D'Argo sighed, referring to Rygel's bizarre ability to get complete strangers to worship him.

'Less about the thing in the cell. This Exocraft and the Glax are the priority.' Rygel said excitedly, 'Besides, I introduced Chiana to Krett.'

D'Argo scowled at the mentioned of the visitor and Chiana.

Rygel nudged Aeryn aside as she was fiddling with the Exosuit. 'What do you think you're doing?'

Aeryn went to slap Rygel but he backed of instinctively on his hover throne.

'Surviving death will be your priority if that slippery hand of yours touches me again, slug!' Aeryn hissed.

'Don't touch what you don't own and can't afford, Peacekeeper.' Rygel hissed back and waved her off.

'Where is Chiana, I've got a few words to have with that… spry, Nebari?' D'Argo cut into the bickering with a oddly caring manner.

'She's probably at it with Krett as we speak.' Rygel sniggered.

Only two days ago D'Argo and Chiana had broken up their relationship after a heated and violent row concerning somewhat unconscious problems. They'd been getting on really well for over half a cycle now. She loved combing her fingers through his red hair and hugging his big softness, and he liked her petite hairlessness and fiery rebelliousness. But D'Argo's sizeable genitalia hadn't hung comfortably since the row with her, and he still wasn't sure what he'd done wrong.

'So… what is it, what is the visitor?' D'Argo asked, clearly jealous of the time Chiana was spending with the prisoner and not with him.

'He is some kind of lost robot soul or something.' Rygel began in a mocking tone, 'Whose parents gave him everything but can't remember where he put it. He was sent on a journey by a bright green light called, Ailoom.'

'A mission from god?' D'Argo laughed, trying to eliminate the image of Chiana frelling a robot.

'Either that or he's completely crazy.' Rygel peeled a scab of targma from the central fin of the Exocraft.

'Well you've got to have some mental problem or be frelling desperate to have Rygel for a Master.' Aeryn said under her breath as she continued to explore the Exocraft's form, picking targma scabs from the silvery object.

Rygel flicked a scab of targma down the crack of Aeryn's pants as she bent forward, which amused him and D'Argo both, as she was completely unaware.

John grimaced at the puerile behaviour.

'Just remember, peasant, that I own this masterpiece and thus the Glax contained within it and thus I am the even wealthier one.' Rygel stated coldly.

'Rygel!' Zhaan said as she entered the hanger bay. Rygel leaned on the Exocraft like he'd just conquered a world as he turned to face Zhaan. 'What nonsense have you been telling Krett?'

'A few polite words is all.'

'He's unwell, and you take advantage of him.' Zhaan explained.

'Have you lot forgotten about the Glax fortune.' Rygel stroked the Exocraft shape, 'Remember that this shiny baby holds enough to make us filthy rich.'

'Us is it now?' D'Argo grunted.

'But it's not ours!' Zhaan snapped as she pointed at the object that Aeryn was still examining.

'Indeed. It's mine.' Rygel smiled cruelly.

'What do we know about this visitor?' John cut into the bickering, gesturing with his hands for calm. 'He doesn't know anything about himself or his situation, farts Glax gas, follows a light called Ailoom, snacks on our security energy shield and spits gold.'

'And wants a piece of Nebari arse.' Rygel chuckled.

'Shut it worm!' D'Argo growled. 'He's trouble.' D'Argo insisted, dubious about the whole situation, regardless of the potential Glax fortune.

Aeryn was still too rapt with the Exocraft to comment.

'Could it be amnesia?' John asked.

'Yes, he is showing classic signs.' Zhaan commented. 'With a few more tests I could find out more with which to help both parties. Chiana and he seem to be friends already, so she could explain the situation to him. Or maybe Master Rygel can ask him to oblige?' Zhaan eyeballed Rygel, who tried to stare her down. Admirable, yet futile.

D'Argo laughed, 'My point exactly. This Krett must be a complete madman to worship this slug.'

'Mayhap I set him on you as my Retainer.' Rygel spat at D'Argo.

'I haven't had a good fight in ages.' D'Argo dared Rygel. 'It would do me well to release some of this pent up aggression. Especially on that false warrior.'

'I might just tell him that.' Rygel sneered.

'BOYS!' Zhaan cut in sternly, grabbing them both by the ears and making them screech.

'Yes mother?' Rygel said sarcastically.

'You are not Krett's Master and he is definitely not a Claytonian.' Zhaan explained her findings to the naughty boys.

'Need I remind you? I am a Dominar of the second largest military in …'

'Correction,' D'Argo interrupted, 'You were.'

'I was betrayed.' Rygel flapped at Zhaan's wrist.

John was happily observing the whole spat and new revelations and subtleties of the crews relationships.

'Betrayed by your own reflection no doubt, Your Eminence.' D'Argo said, and everyone else found it amusing, even John.

'Krett is guided by the voices of an emerald light called Ailoom.' Zhaan explained. 'I think Rygel's voice is coincidentally similar to one of the three voices Krett hears in his head, his dreams.'

'So, this Krett is deranged?' Aeryn said to John privately as she delved into her pants for something that was irritating her – a lump in her trouser bottom – a piece of targma put there by Rygel.

'I didn't trick him. Krett called me Master Rygel before I had even uttered a word!' Rygel assured them.

'No! Krett called the bold masculine voice, the Master. Undoubtedly, you insisted he called you Master Rygel.' Zhaan exposed.

'I didn't!' Rygel said as honestly as a good liar could. Just a pity the crew of Moya had come to learn his cunning methods like D'Argo's bad breath.

'The moment Krett was irresolute, you maintained the rouse with lie upon lie.' Zhaan stated brutally.

'Krett boy has complete control of his own fate and must take responsibility for his own actions.' Rygel stamped his foot on the craft were he stood, 'He gave this Exocraft to me for being so helpful and comforting.'

'Ha!' D'Argo grunted sharply, 'You couldn't comfort a Glooglefluff.' D'Argo referred to the cute and soft fuzz balls creatures with two legs and a mouth and nothing else. They were good for making rugs.

'Your nights will be Nebari-free and very lonely as of this moment, D'Argo.' Rygel's tone was deadly serious.

'Pilot, be so kind as to replay the DRD cell footage please.' Zhaan asked.

Pilot appeared on the monitor with a smaller image showing. Rygel's jaw dropped as he watched himself on the screen conning and manipulating Krett. After ten seconds of footage and audio, Rygel's deceit was revealed clearly. None of the others were surprised at Rygel's despicable lies, because his morals had changed as little as John's decidedly human bogey picking habit.

'No harm in trying!' Rygel grinned and tapped his fingers on the Exocraft nervously.

'We need a decision about releasing Krett, not this bickering.' John proposed and drew the attention of the group.

'Well you two brought it aboard, what do you think?' D'Argo accused Aeryn and Zhaan.

'He hasn't committed any crimes, just woke up with a sore head.' John continued Krett's defence. 'Now he's calmed down and according to Zhaan he is apparently a nice chap, we should release him under supervision of DRD's and under the condition that Zhaan examines him.' John said gesturing for the agreement of the others.

'Crichton's idea makes sense.' Aeryn's voice echoed out from the shapes of the Exocraft as she examined it.

'Agreed.' Zhaan asked for all their votes of which D'Argo was the only one to rebuke. 'This is a democracy, so Krett shall be freed.'

'Don't get me wrong guys. Stay sharp. He's quick. That includes you, Pilot.' John announced.

'Understood.' Pilot answered and disappeared form the monitor.

'Chiana will be happy to learn of Krett's newfound freedom.' Rygel taunted D'Argo.

'The odds are getting better for a broken earbrow, worm.' D'Argo hissed back.


	8. PERSONAL

**Moya – Prison Cell Tier:**

Krett obediently stood spread eagled by the restraints looking at the cell door, awaiting the next visitor.

'Hello stranger.' Chiana said as she poked her head through the bars and picked up the three ruby gems that rested on the horizontal bar.

'I was hoping you'd return.' Krett said.

Chiana poked her tongue at him and hit the cell door button. The doors hissed open and she stepped in, striking the door button again to close them.

'More importantly, how's you and your head? Zhaan seems to think it's pretty serious.'

'It was serious, but not anymore. Not since I've been here.' Krett said honestly, he hadn't felt this calm and relaxed in just about forever. The irritating buzz was nothing but a feather tickle in the back of his mind now, so slight that he could actually forget it was there for the first time in as long as he foul remember.

'What if it comes back?'

'I'll survive, I always do.'

'Say, can you do me a favour anyway and swallow some of Zhaan's gem's, just in case. She says it will sooth your mind pains. Do it for me, please. Then the Delvian owes me one.'

'I would, for you. Bring it to me.' Chiana cautiously approached Krett with her hand held out to him, displaying the three small gems. 'Not you as well?' Krett referred to her nervous approach. 'What repels you?'

'You are kind of… strange. I'm just being careful.' Chiana stepped closer where the web of chains ran past her elbows and ankles.

'I've never seen another stranger before today.' Krett said, still conversational as he opened his mouth wide and slowly poked his long snaking tongue out.

Chiana frowned at the surely uncomfortable facets of the gemstones he was to eat.

'Rather you than me.' She said and placed them one at a time on his tongue, which he whipped back into his maw, swallowed then poked his tongue out again for the next.

Chiana smiled.

'Tasty.' Krett joked. His internal systems had already begun breaking down the stones nutrients.

'What about your friends and family?'

'What friends? What family? All I've ever had is the Green One and their family... and Rhy.'

'Your imaginary friend again.' Chiana laughed familiarly, like she knew what it was like.

Krett was not offended. His life was in dreamy images and imagination, which made his jaw judder, mouth arch oddly and his head twitch.

'What's wrong?' Chiana said, recoiling from the weird facial display.

'I have another itch.' Krett grinned and wiggled his jowls.

Chiana stepped closer and scratched his itchy jowl with her index finger. She looked at the pale white and red veined skin and the rigid bone structure of his jaw. In all honesty it was quite repulsive, but then again so was the pimple on her bum. Despite the nasty appearance the skin felt hard and icy, refreshingly so compared to the usual hot sweaty bodies of men and hairiness of a certain Luxon.

Chiana was cheered by his face expression and pleasurable groans as she scratched, so she began to stroke his neck as well just to see his reaction.

'That's…' Krett tried to describe the feeling but couldn't, something strange was happening to him. Pleasurable.

Chiana understood Krett's satisfaction in his body language, especially the wriggling tongue.

'Where… here?' She asked and changed the method of her tickles and strokes.

'No, no, no… yes… that's it. Oh, right there. Perfect.' Krett sighed like never before as if the lid had just been cracked on a lifetime of tension.

'It's really that good?' Chiana said, sounding surprised as she enjoyed watching him so happy.

'I've never felt that before!'

'Never been tickled before?' Chiana doubted. I suppose he's never been kissed either, she thought, not that she was offering with those frelled up lips and that rancid tongue.

Only then did she realise just how fresh his breath was, yet he had no breath at all. Was he dead?

Krett mewled at Chiana's touch. He'd felt only mental trauma, headaches and nightmares. Never had it been physical pleasure.

'Well there's a first time for everything.' She told him as his body suddenly wretched and heaved.

Chiana hopped back as his chin bashed against his chest. He heaved again making a dry croaking noise, like trying dislodge something from his throat.

'What's wrong now?'

'Get back…' He growled and heaved again.

His jowls retracted up tight to his jaw in one lurching motion revealing a multitude of coloured wires that ran up from inside his suit under his neck flesh and into his head.

'Look away… please.' Krett begged, ashamed.

He could hold it no longer as he heaved again more convulsively than before and puked a load of golden fluid. The fluid shot out like water from a hydro cannon and splattered across the floor.

Chiana managed to hop aside, using one of the chains for balance, to evade the golden shower.

Her jaw dropped in wonder as she saw her own reflection in the mirror-esque rich smear But when Krett lurched and puked again the fluid that hung stringy from the chains was complemented with three shrivelled lumps of silver matter, each the size of a human fingertip.

Krett whooped to suck in as much air as possible, regardless of the need for it, before slumping in the restraints, exhausted and bringing tension to them.

There he wept without tears, not at the pain, but at the not knowing why or what these strange attacks were.

Chiana stood in shock for a moment then embraced the big guy, wrapping her arms around his waist, her tiny figure put her head to his chest. It was also a useless gesture, as the suit allowed no natural feeling at all, her touch instead being translated logically by the suits neural detectors only to be dumped as a meaningless emotion. However, her very presence was the comfort Krett now enjoyed.

As she hugged him, Chiana uttered words of apology for his treatment, condition and restraint at the hands of Moya's crew.

'What's happening to me?' Krett asked the Green One in his mind, but no answer came. No answers would come as long as he felt no mind pains. That much he was sure of.

'I'm getting you out of these blasted things.' Chiana snapped and yanked the restraints angrily, alerting the DRD's which whirred and zipped about tetchily.

'But Master Rygel said…' Krett began but Chiana cut him off, pouncing up and settling her feet on his thighs and gazing at his mask and hopefully through the metallic substance and into his eyes.

'Rygel's not your frelling Master!' She screamed at him and jumped to the floor and began feebly yanking the restraints again, with all her Nebari strength.

Krett watched in awe at her emotional actions.

'PILOT!' Chiana snarled at the wall screen. 'Release Krett now!'

Of a sudden Chiana was sent stumbling up against the cell wall as the chain slackened, followed by the loud sound of twisting metal.

She rolled over to see Krett near-effortlessly tear the chains apart at their links and from the walls, ceiling and floor. Then with just his lower right hands and two attempts he ripped away the cable coils that bound his legs. The plasma manacles and plasma binds screeched, smoked then popped, as they were shattered.

Krett then deployed his shoulder cone device to suck in the glowing red plasma energies, to a shrill whistle. The cone-shaped device now glowed with a greater ferocity than even after the siphoning of the Quarantine security shield.

In a matter of ten microns the cell had become a mess of shattered and smoking restraints and Krett was free. Well almost.


	9. DND

**Moya – Prison Cell Tier:**

As ordered in such an event, the DRD's opened fire on the escapee. The hail of red laser fire buzzed past Chiana and struck Krett all over, only to dissipate instantly and leave nothing but smoke.

Krett strode after the attacking DRD's, with the shoulder cone continually absorbing in most of the laser fire.

One stray laser shot cut through the fabric on Chiana's pants almost taking her butt cheek with it. This infuriated Krett who, despite Chiana being okay, leapt across the room at the DRD's and stomped one under each foot.

'PILOT! Tell the DRD's to stop shooting!' Chiana shouted over the fuzz and sizzle of action.

'Are you okay Chiana?' Pilot asked, concerned.

'I will be when these DRD's stop attacking us.' She screeched.

'Us?' Pilot said to himself then ordered the DRD ceasefire. Moya warbled her mixed emotions at the whole affair.

'Thank you.' Chiana screamed at the remaining DRD's then skipped across the cell to reach Krett.

'Why does everything have to involve pain, conflict and bright lights?' Krett mulled over such.

'Are you alright?' Chiana asked in a panicked tone.

'I'm fine. It's everyone else that worries me.' He sighed as he hoisted Chiana up by her waist with one pair of arms and examined her with the other pair. 'Are you hurt, Chiana?' He even turned her upside down like a doll to inspect the burn fabric of her pants.

'Yeah, yeah, funny, my tailor needs a call out.' Chiana said seriously, poking her finger through the hole in her pants even as she was upside down.

Krett lowered Chiana gently and turned his attention to a DRD that was sat on the wall watching them. In a split-micron it was in Krett's grasp and held up to his face by its antennae like a vermin, and scrutinised.

'You almost harmed Chiana.' He spoke to and shook the DRD angrily, breaking off tools and wires.

Pilot turned the DRD's to attack again, which raised and span their mini gat-lasers, but Moya countermanded the order, and the weapons were lowered.

Krett gawked at the DRD as pink fluid dripped from its tiny ruptured body and onto his hand. The fluid cascaded down his forearm and dripped to the floor like a waterfall.

'It's kinda beautiful.' Chiana said softly of the spectacular effect.

'Yes it is beautiful.' He grimaced as he watched the pink fluid flow. 'It's also me.'

He turned the crackling DRD upside down and the fluid poured faster. His lower right hand felt the DRD shell as his upper left arm felt his own face. His fingers ran across his helm and ruggedly examined his mouth and jaw, and the hybrid of alloys and fluids.

'This is I.' He said gravely to Chiana holding the now inoperative DRD out for her to see.

'It's not you, it's just one of Moya's dinky machines.' Chiana didn't think before answering.

Krett loomed intimately close to Chiana and asked, 'Then what am I?'

 

**Moya – Hanger Bay:**

Pilot's concerned face appeared on the Hanger Bay monitor.

'John, the prisoner, I mean guest, has broken free of his restraints.'

'I thought the DRD's were keeping watch?' Aeryn interrupted as she picked up her rifle and slung the strap over her shoulder. Suddenly the Exocraft warranted less attention from the soldier.

'The DRD's aren't effective, he just absorbs whatever they fire using the strange device melded with his shoulder.' Pilot exclaimed.

'Let's see him absorb my blade to his throat!' D'Argo chuckled darkly as he readied his Qualta Blade. 'Are you ready to finish your mistake?' D'Argo growled at Aeryn and took off in the direction of the cells.

'Guests in chains, how screwed up and familiar does that sound?' John protested at Aeryn, who paused to think for a moment, biting her lip. 'Come on Aeryn, we're not pirates?'

'We won't harm him John, only restrain him again.' She said before heading off after D'Argo.

'But something tells me you're not gonna be able to put the bunny back in the box!' John insisted on staying with them.

 

**Moya – Prison Cell Tier:**

D'Argo was first, followed by John, to storm into the cell corridor ready for action only to find Chiana kneeling over an already subdued Krett. The suggested silver cyborg was on his back and spread like a dragonfly. The victor was an unexpected and sudden mind attack that even Zhaan's wonderful healing gems couldn't stop.

D'Argo looked at the state of the cell, which made him feel uneasy, while two-dozen crotchety DRD's waited in the corridor.

'What happened kid?' John asked as he knelt beside Chiana and Krett.

'I don't know.' Chiana answered John in a worried tone. 'He just grabbed his head and fell to the ground.'

'Zhaan we need you at the cells ASAP.' John bellowed into his comm badge and Moya transmitted his order to Zhaan who was elsewhere.

'Where's Aeryn?' John asked. 'She was right with me...'

'I'm here.' Aeryn said as she finally joined them with her newly built and customised Quadraq Rifle, which was heavier and more awkward to run with than she'd expected.

John didn't feel safe to touch Krett so stepped back beside Aeryn, while D'Argo stood over the body with a satisfied look on his face.

'Where did you get that monster from?' John asked Aeryn about her groovy new rifle. He recognised parts of it from her docking bay workbench, now as combined as one ugly weapon.

'It's a Quadraq Assault Rifle variant I've been piecing together from a selection of optimal weaponry parts over the last few weeks. It's a beauty.'

'It looks like my grandmas vacuum cleaner!' John scoffed.

'It's no match for my Qualta Blade.' D'Argo spat as he circled Krett like a tiger getting ready to strike.

'Credit where credit is due Aeryn, if you please?' Pilot cut in.

'Ok, me, Pilot and the DRD's built it.' Aeryn accepted. It was a variant weapon she'd dreamed of possessing, used by the Peacekeeper Commandoes.

John looked at his own Palm Pistol then at the quad barrelled monster with now mockingly envious eyes.

'Only a Human would bring a pop gun to a party.' Aeryn grinned.

'You have pop guns too? Awesome.' John said excitably.

'We have guns that go pop, if that's what you're asking?' Aeryn said dryly to wind him up.

'Enough!' Chiana shouted at John and Aeryn, just as Zhaan came rushing into the crowd and immediately checked on Krett.

The large prone visitor suddenly twitched, screeched and projectile spewed a golden globule at the ceiling, splat, startling the others to turn their weapons firmly on him. But with either all eyes or weapons on Krett, the silver stranger went limp again, surely unconscious. The tension was palpable and Crichton certainly needed to change his pants.


	10. FIRMLY INFIRM

**Moya – Infirmary:**

In his unconscious state Krett could sense palms and fingertips running across his face and body, not unlike how his friend Rhy used to. Rhy was the one who massaged Krett’s sore and aching throat and temples all those times during the pain. Although Krett could not picture this friend at all.

Of a sudden Krett woke behind his mask and the pupil-less red weed of his eyes retracted and shifted to focus. He was on his back looking up at a blur of white and blue.

‘Please be calm, Krett?’ Spoke a soft but firm voice.

‘Is that you, Rhy?’ Krett murmured.

‘Can you see me?’ The familiar voice asked and touched a finger to either side of Krett’s jaw gently.

‘Where have you been old friend?’ Krett asked, sure it was Rhy, and wanted to reach out and hug his friend, but couldn’t, because Krett was paralysed.

'...What do I look like?’ The voice asked, now distorting slightly to sound distinctively feminine.

'You... Chiana, is that you?' Krett asked unconfidently.

'It is Zhaan. Do you remember Zhaan?' Zhaan's mature tone revealed itself.

He was deflated as he realised it was not Rhy’s voice but the bald Delvian who had been kind to him.

Krett’s vision cleared in an instant to see Zhaan’s blue baldness looking down on him.

He briefly studied the new manacles and thick restraint straps.

‘Release me.’ He asked sternly, his tongue lashing out threateningly, when suddenly a four-muzzled weapon of some sort was thrust in his face.

Krett batted his eyes up and saw the wielder of the weapon was the black-mane flesh thing, the one the others called Aeryn. Beside her was the similar one called, John, and the big hairy one.

Krett waggled his tongue at Aeryn and tensed his arms surely about to tear through these new restraints.

‘Quit struggling, big boy.’ Aeryn asked dryly, and to her surprise the cyborg let out a long gargling sigh and relaxed.

‘Clever boy.’ D’Argo commented, who was standing at the foot of the Ops table with his blade slung over his shoulder. ‘Now you're not going to cause any trouble, are you?’ He asked with typical belligerence.

‘Why would I? You’ve helped me.’ Krett sounded honest.

‘Not as much as I would like to.' Zhaan said, 'Your suit insulates you against all our scanning equipment and your jaw was clamped shut during your unconscious period. So I was unable to examine you properly.’

'I'm perfectly fine. It feel’s good to be aboard Moya with you people. You’re fresh.’ Krett answered honestly, though there was something about D’Argo that goaded him. Maybe it was those penetrating eyes or the aggressive body language and attitude.

‘Well, it’s good to have you back.' Zhaan said sincerely. ‘You had some sort of fit brought on by mental trauma. Can you tell me more about what happened?'

‘Who are you, my mother?’

‘I’m concerned. I know how severe your mind pains are.’

‘Really?' Krett pleaded ignorance. He turned his head to face Aeryn and poked his tongue out at her.

‘Do that again and you’ll lose it.’ Aeryn aimed the rifle at his horrid tongue.

‘Chiana was wrong, you don’t have a sense of humour.’ Krett chuckled to himself.

‘So you know what humour is, but not who you are?’ Crichton said sarcastically.

‘I’m Krett...’

‘I know your name, dren face, but what else can you tell us about you?’ Aeryn cut him off, suddenly moody.

‘Chiana?’ Krett called out as he looked for her. 'CHIANA?'

‘Greta! He’s got a thing for Nebari…’ D’Argo growled.

‘Look who’s talking.’ John snorted a laugh at the Luxon.

‘Chiana’s not here at present. Moya is a vast vessel.’ Zhaan explained.

Aeryn interrupted, ‘How did you embrace Glax energy? What technology did you use?’

‘That’s probably what scrambled his brains.’ D’Argo said as he began pacing around the Ops table.

‘Glax? What are you talking about? Just tell me where Chiana is?’ Krett said, confused and a little irritated.

‘She wants nothing to do with you.’ D’Argo spat.

‘D’Argo!’ Zhaan pulled the Luxon back, ‘You're not helping.’

‘I can tell you this D'Argo.' Krett said sternly, 'I find you to be an unlikeable and irrepressible bully, whose attitude is as bad as his breath?’

John, Zhaan and Aeryn were all amused.

'Now, use whatever it is you use to listen with behind all that hair of yours.’ Krett stated sternly. ‘I will not answer any more of your questions until I see Chiana or Master Rygel.’

‘Master Rygel, eh!’ D’Argo chewed his words with disgust.

Zhaan spoke into her comm badge, ‘Rygel, where are you?’

Rygel did not answer.

‘Chiana? Come in, Chiana?’ Aeryn spoke into her comm.

'I'll go take a look-see what nook or cranny Chi is lurking in...' Crichton said as he left the Infirmary. ‘While you make our guest more comfortable.’

Krett could feel his strength come back in one dizzying surge of energy. Behind the mask his eyes bulged and the red weed flushed the whites of his eyes.

Aeryn noticed Krett’s tongue slip back into his grinning mouth with the smile aimed at her when all of a sudden Krett sat up on the Ops table, effortlessly tearing the thick restraint straps and metal cuffs apart. The table rattled and shook as the massive figure shuffled for comfort, rather than too leave.

D’Argo held the tip of his sword to Krett’s sternum, ready to pierce him, as Aeryn jumped out of harm’s way with her rifle poised to blast him also while Zhaan’s skin surged a reddish-blue and sent her into a chemical educed silence.

Krett was not fully aware of the situation and how close he was to being pummelled by some heavy-duty weaponry. He was only concerned in finding Chiana and Master Rygel, who in his mind could prove his innocence. If these three aliens weren’t going to help, then Krett would have to help himself.

‘Get back down, NOW!’ Aeryn ordered.

‘Now!’ D’Argo echoed.

‘But I feel much better.’ Krett admired his four outstretched sleek silver arms and clenched fists.‘Chiana and my Master will explain to you. They understand me.'

Krett swung his legs over the side of the Ops table and stretched his four arms into his apex dragonfly pose, which always loosened him up, looked glorious and rather intimidating, putting him head and shoulders above the crowd.

‘Are you devoid of senses?’ D’Argo snarled and jabbed the tip of his Qualta Blade against Krett’s left shoulder, thought it did not even scratch or make a metallic clink.

Krett paused in thought of retaliation but concluded not too, these people were only scared, even the one with impressive nose.

‘Please don’t do anything, Krett. You are our guest, not our enemy.’ Zhaan begged the silver colossus.

'Yet!' Aeryn added.

'Speak for yourselves!' D'Argo spat. 'This faceless frell reeks of villainy.' D’Argo was already out of patience and wanted to go on the offensive.

‘What is it about me that you find so pleasing to hate?’ Krett asked D’Argo conversationally.

‘John told me of a Man Called Horse made of Trojan that offered only menace.' D'Argo incorrectly recalled one of John's earth stories. 'Now do I have to blast or hack you back to where you came from?’

Zhaan hissed and waved her arms for calm.

‘I’m a menace, says the juvenile.’ Krett chuckled and looked at the women expecting them to join in the laughter.

‘Tell us what we can do to help you?’ Zhaan said compassionately.

‘At this precise moment, freedom, friendship and... Chiana.' Krett scanned the ceiling expecting the Nebari to be there. 'Especially Chiana.'

Zhaan could sense the sincerity in his tone as well as the pain that began to whirl in his mind, though he seemed unbothered.

‘But your mind, the trauma, the pain... I sense residual tension bubbling beneath the surface?’ Zhaan snapped.

Krett craned his neck to Zhaan and said, 'What about my mind?’

‘Can’t you feel the swelling? Even I feel it though much of your nature is blocked. It could be fatal!’ Zhaan snapped emotionally and pushed Krett’s friendly offered hand aside.

Aeryn was moved by Zhaan’s desire to help the silver titan. D’Argo on the other hand was stewing on whether to attack the shiny hulk where he stood, if he could?

‘Thank you for your assistance and concern, Pa'U Zotoh Zhaan, but your magical gemstones that I devoured in the prison cell only made me vomit over Chiana.' Krett expressed casually. 'And what a frightful mess that was for her. I must go and see her now.’

Krett moved towards the Infirmary door, barging past D'Argo, who reflexively jabbed his sword hilt against Krett’s back. It felt like striking solid metal, though the material deformed smoothly like liquid rubber.

Krett slapped D’Argo across the face without looking, sending D’Argo crashing over the Ops table, causing him to unintentionally fire a shot into the ceiling and fumble the Qualta Blade.

Aeryn was about to blast Krett but Zhaan chopped her across the wrists forcing her to fire four simultaneous blasts into the floor, cutting an impressive gouge out of Moya.

‘What the hesmana is going on?!' Pilot screamed out of everyone’s comms as his face appeared on the infirmary monitor. 'Moya's words.'

Krett was already out the door.

D'Argo could only be heard howling in anger and perhaps pain behind the Ops table.

Aeryn stormed towards Zhaan, dragging the discharged and unwieldy Quadraq Rifle.

'You dare strike me, Delvian!' Aeryn snarled as she heaved the awkward gun up onto her shoulder.

‘Let him go, Peacekeeper!' Zhaan insisted as she stepped in Aeryn's way.

'This is not your fight!' Aeryn stated coldly.

'This is not a fight at all. He comes in peace.' Zhaan stood firm, blocking the infirmary exit.

 

**Moya – Infirmary Corridor:**

‘Pilot, where is Chiana?’ Krett asked in a friendly manner but there was no reply.

He picked up a DRD and spoke into like a comm, ‘Pilot, I have no quarrel with you. Where is Chiana?’ There was still no answer. ‘I’ll find her myself then. CHIANA!’ He strode off through the living vessel calling out the fascinating Nebari.

 

**Moya - Infirmary:**

D’Argo clambered to his feet, shunting the Ops table aside and shaking the cobwebs from his head with blood running from his mouth. He spat a broken tooth at the floor and wiped his mouth in his palm.

'Dren.' He snapped.

Bending down to retrieve his Qualta Blade, he coughed and spluttered up another bloody tooth into his hand, though this time it was a proud forefang. What humiliation.

‘Frell!’ D’Argo uttered bitterly at the fang.

Zhaan managed to grab one of D’Argo’s tentacles before he could depart and span him round to meet her eye to eye.

'What do you hope to achieve?’ Zhaan asked but D'Argo snarled and pushed her aside. 'No, D’Argo.’ Zhaan called out but he was gone.

Zhaan sensed great peace and innocence in Krett but also lethal capabilities the kind of which even Ka D'Argo would struggle to deal with.

‘Zhaan. Krett is asking me for Chiana’s whereabouts.’ Pilot panicked over the commotion.

‘Aeryn, we’ve got to help Krett. Not this futile infighting.’ Zhaan pleaded with the Sebacean.

‘Don’t you think I know that? I’m going to stop D’Argo before he does something stupid.’

Aeryn and Zhaan pursued D’Argo, while Pilot relayed the situation to Moya and new orders to the DRD’s.


	11. RYGEOUS ROW

**Moya – Remote Corridor:**

Having made the effort of tracking Chiana and Rygel down to the belly of the elegant beast that was Moya, Crichton was still just a gooseberry caught between their row.

‘What the frell do you think you’re doing putting all that dren in his mind, as if it isn’t scrambled enough as it is?’ Chiana grilled Rygel, who was hovering around above her annoyingly, just out of reach.

‘He was lost and sad, and he was in pain and needed my help...' Rygel snapped back defiantly and clenched his toes at her.

Chiana jumped up and swiped at him as she shouted, 'You lied and manipulated him!'

Rygel’s throne puttered as he rose a bit more, what with this Nebari female being more agile than he expected.

'Yes, and my adaptation of the truth and circumstances helped rid your new pet of all his problems, and your complaining?!’

‘By telling him you’re his God?’ Chiana snarled.

‘His Master, actually.’ John finally risked getting a few words in.

'Exactly.' Rygel said, accepting John's unintended support as he hovered down and behind John.

Chiana pointed a silencing finger at John as she continued her verbal reprimand of Rygel under the humans arm.

‘This must be right up there with the greatest mind frells of all time. You're no better than Nebari Mind Cleansers! It makes me go numb just thinking that you were once a ruler of millions of people...'

'Billions!' Rygel spat. 'And I still am their ruler...'

'Hate to argue with you Ryge, buddy, but isn't your auntie’s, best-friend’s, cousin’s, roommate calling the shots now?'

Rygel scowled at Crichton’s naivety or poor jest, whereas Chiana was mildly amused by the human.

Chiana edged closer to Rygel, 'And I bet your people were glad to see the back of you.’

Rygel gestured intensely and implored the Nebari, 'Chiana, I was only trying to help, you must believe me...’

‘Help yourself maybe.’ Chiana said as she began to pace, anger welling up ready for a big slap across the deposed Heinerian's face.

‘She doesn’t mean it Sparky. Much. She's upset.’ John said.

Rygel bowed his head in misery at the circumstances, ‘It does matter, Crichton.’ He sounded deflated, and his little earbrows flopped. ‘Chiana's right.’

‘Okay, so she is.’ Crichton placated him.

‘I cheated what is practically a crippled child...’

‘I wouldn’t quite say that about our guest.’ John said quietly to himself. ‘Krett is like a Cosmic Houdini.’

‘Like you’ve never cheated a child before.’ Chiana snapped back into the dispute.

Rygel finally moved out from behind John, ‘Chiana, I am sorry!’ He cried out only to recoil at her fist shaking in his face. ‘I am sorry. I swear on Crichton’s life that I’ll make things right. I’ll tell Krett the truth.’

Crichton frowned at having his life sworn upon by the treacherous toad.

‘You’re talking out of your dren shooter.’ Chiana hissed. ‘And when Krett wakes up, he’s going to rip you a new one.’

John got a kick out of that that comment – very human.

‘Alright children. Enough.’ Crichton stated boldly and gestured for calm between them. ‘Rygel will release his claim on Krett's Exocraft as well. Won't you Sparky?'

Rygel nodded reluctantly.

‘What about the Glax source, it’s worth a fortune and belongs to Krett?’ Chiana asked quickly.

‘I don’t want it.’ Rygel almost sounded convincing.

‘You’re lying.’ Chiana sang.

‘I don’t want it at the expense of your friendship.’ Rygel made sure he got that sickly comment across even if Chiana was unconvinced. ‘Your friendship means more to me than…’

‘Money?’ Chiana interrupted.

‘…I want my throne back and my people to worship me as their rightful ruler as much as I want you to be there by my side when it happens. I know I need more than money to achieve such a thing.’ Rygel stared into her furious eyes, praying for forgiveness.

Chiana looked at John.

‘Hell, he’s got my vote, Chi.’ John said chirpily.

Her rage subsided.

Rygel continued his defence, 'I’m Heinerian. Dishonesty is in my blood. But I want to change. I really do.'

John patted Rygel on the head, ‘You have changed Sparky. We all have.’ John brought the pair closer and said. ‘Call it a truce for now at least. Let’s worry about Krett first. He has woken up in the infirmary and is asking for you both to attend...'

Just then Krett strode through the maze of corridors shouting out Chiana’s name and spotted her beside Master Rygel and John.

‘Chiana!’ Krett called out in joyous relief.

Rygel and John watched the intimidating silver figure strutting towards them. As they pondered whether to run or hide, Chiana pounced across the corridor and meet Krett with a hug, he catching her in mid-air.

Krett ran his hand playfully through her fuzzy grey hair, it satisfied him so, and clearly her too.

‘Are you feeling better?’ Chiana asked Krett soulfully.

‘I thought it was the end again, but I’m feeling better. Are you well, my Beautiful Blue?’

‘Me, I’m great. My mood that is, not me personally.’ She laughed at herself. Krett didn’t get the jest, but chuckled kindly.

Their apparently sincere affection and chatter impressed John and made Rygel a little envious.

‘Do you think he’s getting Zhaan and Chiana mixed up with the Beautiful Blue thing?’ John postulated. ‘Because she’s more of a hazy grey…’

‘Who cares!? I think it’s pathetic.’ Rygel mock-retched.

Krett, holding hands with Chiana, approached John and Rygel.

‘Greetings, Master Rygel.’ Krett acknowledged the floating Heinerian, with what appeared to be a multiple limb/hand salute.

‘…Oh… yes. Hello Krett, my good friend.’ Rygel replied nervously and waved.

John eyeballed Rygel and snorted a shameful laugh at his expense.

Krett continued with Chiana, ‘I need you to speak with your friends, Chiana. What did I do on my arrival that was so offensive to them, because I cannot remember?’

Heavy footsteps were approaching fast.

‘It wasn’t your fault. Aeryn brought you on board. You had no choice in the matter.’ Chiana explained to Krett.

‘Then please tell the crew this, before someone gets hurt...’ Krett said mournfully before he pivoted to face D’Argo charging at him, firing his Qualta Blade laser.

John pushed off of Krett’s back and landed heavily behind the cover of Moya’s wall outcroppings, while Rygel ducked down into a handy DRD service duct. Krett had to shield Chiana from the first three shots then slide her across the floor into cover with John.

‘D’Argo, cease fire, you moron!’ John cried out, fighting to hold Chiana behind cover as she clawed to get out.

A couple more shots hit Krett in the chest but were absorbed by the malleable living suit, before D'Argo finally halted to study his apparent enemy. Krett did not budge.

Rygel remained hidden in the DRD duct as Chiana tore free from John’s grasp and charged at D’Argo.

‘What the hesmana are you doing?’ She screamed at D’Argo and kicked him in the shin.

D’Argo snarled in pain and favoured his shin as he lashed out with his tongue. Just a warning shot that flashed passed Chiana’s cheek.

‘Touch me like that again, Chiana, and I will put you to sleep.’ D’Argo’s threatening tone was as acrid as his stare.

Aeryn and Zhaan dashed up behind D’Argo, where the Delvian immediately checked on John who was limping – he’d twisted his ankle is all.

D'Argo and Chiana were arguing toe-to-toe, ‘Your new boyfriend is a menace to us all. He will leave Moya immediately.’

‘Jealous fools first.’ Chiana said with a tilted head to D’Argo.

Krett was still and calm, with eyes only for Chiana and her animated, riled mood.

‘Okay everyone, loosen your sphincters, we've got to sort this out now.’ John ordered sternly and waved them all to gather round.

‘The cure is simple.’ D’Argo told them all. He turned his eyes on Chiana, who glared back with equal spite. ‘You will be speaking to your silver soul mate in prayers if he crosses me just one more time. Do I make myself clear, Chiana?!' D'Argo stated coldly before stomping away, thumping Moya, denting the wall.

‘I’ve never seen him quite like this before?’ Aeryn asked John, puzzled.

‘It’s a monster with green eyes.’ John whispered to her, and she was little the wiser.

‘FAHRBOT!’ Chiana screamed at D’Argo's back.


	12. STEAM

**Moya – Tydro Chamber Corridor:**

Zhaan approached the Tydro Chamber and could hear the rush of water even through the closed doors.

'Moya and I are concerned at the overriding of her Tydro network and the blockage of DRD access ducts inside the chamber.' Pilot explained. 'We would appreciate your investigation of the matter, Zhaan.'

'Of course.'

Leaning closer to the door Zhaan was alarmed to hear groaning and moaning from within that sounded like a tortured animal.

She swallowed her apprehension before pressing the door switch with a shaky hand.

Why in Ghilen's name am I afraid, she wondered?

The door parted open and a roaring cloud of hot steam rushed out, engulfing Zhaan, who recoiled in shock. The heated blast left her leaning against the opposing corridor wall feeling faint.

There her body dripped with perspiration, soaking her fine organic gown and causing it to hug tight to her body, revealingly.

As the initial shock settled, the surprise watering was kindly appreciated as it unintentionally triggered Zhaan’s gown to auto-mulch, enriching her floral body with nutrients and putting her on an energy high.

It wasn’t like the Tydro Wash was supposed to create such excess steam. What if it was Aeryn who had opened that door? The effect could have been fatal, Zhaan considered amidst the unexpected arousal.

Cautiously, she entered the thick steam.

 

**Moya – Tydro Chamber:**

Zhaan could barely hear herself think over the deafening rush of water and sizzling steam.

‘Krett?' Zhaan shouted, the intense vapours causing her to cough and splutter.

‘Close the door?’ Came a feminine voice from behind Zhaan, who immediately turned to see a steam camouflaged figure sat against the wall.

The ventilators sucked on full to eradicate the shrouding steam, causing it to whirl and wisp up to the ceiling and reveal Chiana.

The petite Nebari was sat naked and spread freely on a bench, enjoying the makeshift sauna. She tossed a white towel at Zhaan who barely saw it in time to catch it.

‘Threesome?’ Chiana purred but Zhaan was ironically icily silent. 'What, Zotoh doesn't strip for the commoners?'

'You have no idea, child.' Zhaan sputtered through sweat dripping from her brow. 'Now tell me, what is going on, why is it so hot in here?’

‘It’s not hot.’ Chiana answered as she sat back, fading away in the steam.

Zhaan saw a dark phantom standing in the liquid pool of the chamber. The statuesque figure was unmistakably, Krett, legs slightly apart, four hands held palm up and head facing up into the water that rushed down from the Tydro Shower.

The boiling hot water crashed against his smooth featureless silver body, with only his exposed jaw and mouth still exposed. His split tongue cravingly lapped up the water as it shot from the nozzles, and what would have scalded and probably killed most others, appeared to give him comfort.

His pose seemed architectural in that it’s positioning allowed the water to run along unseen contours and rivulets on the suit and pour like fountains from various symmetrical locations - elbows, shoulders, jaw, spine, buttocks, knees, toes and ribs.

In his palms, Krett held white rapids as the water flowed down his arms into them. If not for the copious amount of steam, this mere shower would be spectacular to behold.

Krett growled pleasurably, releasing much pent up tension, among other things, just as Zhaan had instructed, albeit not in this particular scorching way.

‘Don’t get too close or you’ll fry.’ Chiana warned Zhaan as she lazed in the furling steam.

Only then did Zhaan realise that the section she and Chiana were in was clearly much, much cooler than that where Krett stood. The ventilators removed and cooled the steam enough as to not be dangerous to others in the chamber.

Taking heed of this fact, Zhaan stepped no closer as she admired Krett's fascinating form.

'Like what you see?’ Chiana asked, though already knew the answer.

Yes he was magnificent, Zhaan agreed with a wry grin.

‘Our boy likes water.’ Chiana chuckled.

‘The water is boiling. It may be harming him.’ Zhaan began but was distracted by the abrupt silence of the rushing water, leaving only the hiss and sizzle of intense heat from Krett’s body.

The women watched with differing admiration as Krett stretched into his dragonfly pose as high and wide as he could while balancing on his toes. His silver suit was pristine and gleaming, though his facial flesh was red raw.

He held the gratifying pose for a few microns then let out a brief and deafening belch, before wading of the pool and heading for the door.

‘How do you feel?’ Chiana asked, skipping after him as naked as the day she was born, and being careful not to get too touch him.

‘I feel as fantastic as you appear to my senses, Chiana.’ Krett bellowed with a crackling tone, his voice clearly affected by the boiling water.

He stood in the doorway, the steam now clearly rising from him like a chaos engine.

Chiana tossed him a towel, which he tossed back as a meaningless gesture.

'Zhaan appears to need the implement more than I.'

‘We must talk.’ Zhaan demanded of Krett, who cleared his throat before answering,

‘Not yet. Beautiful Blue and Krett are going to the terrace. It was you who said to release my tension.’

'He's referring to me in case you were wondering Zhaan.' Chiana cut in quickly as she wrapped a towel around herself and picked up her clothes. ‘He wants to see the view.’ Chiana said matter of fact and went to walk off, but Zhaan grabbed her arm.

‘I insist we speak now, his life may depend on it.’

‘I will come to you when I am ready to talk.’ Krett’s voice droned off as he strode away down the corridor.

'You heard the guy.' Chiana said hurried after Krett.

The steam was thinning, the sizzling had ceased and the ventilators whirred as they disposed of the steam leaving Zhaan alone and frustrated.

She took one last look around the chamber and noticed the Tydro pool was glimmering silver, so investigated.

Caught in the drainage grid was a globule of silver liquid about the size of a golf ball. Its surface texture was metallic and reflected the detail and colours of the chamber accurately. It stretched and warped shape as the drainage vacuum tried to dispose of it, so Zhaan quickly switched off the mechanism. Instantly the stretching globule pinged back and rolled around the pool.

Zhaan took a vial from her belt and with difficulty tried to scoop it up, but it would not easily have it – rolling all over the place. But after much toying, Zhaan managed to trap the little blighter in the vial.

She could feel a peculiar vibe coming from it as she held it up for a closer look, where its surface reflected her face perfectly, almost smirking back at her.


	13. SILVER STUDIES

**Moya – Infirmary:**

John entered the Infirmary to pick up some painkillers, his head was on fire, when Zhaan jumped out from behind cover, startling him.

‘Frell me sideways.' John shrieked, stumbling back against the doorframe.

'I'm sorry my John, but I thought you were Krett.’ Zhaan said, reaching out to help.

‘Please! Don't touch.’ John mumbled and waved Zhaan away as he massaged his temples.

‘Headache?’ Zhaan asked softly as she finished bandaging her hands with an organic compound. ‘I’m merely concerned for you my dear, that is all.’ Zhaan stated sternly. 'Or, like Krett are you beyond my help now?’

John whimpered like an adolescent and snatched a potion from Zhaan's cabinet,

'I'm not entirely incompetent, Zhaan.' John slumped forward onto the worktop, while blindly trying to open the bottle. 'D'Argo said this was for migraines.'

'Well that concoction won’t help your biology.’ Zhaan snatched the bottle away. 'Unless you want a tongue with the colour and texture of a Dentak, permanently, in a few hours?'

Desperate, John tried to take the bottle back even as he clamped a hand to his throbbing skull.

'Is that what you want, human?'

'No, of course not! I just want this frelling headache to go!’ John gasped. 'It's like a drill is piercing the back of my eyeballs.'

‘I want you to take this potion instead, to calm your headache.’ Zhaan handed John a small glass globe containing a clear blue liquid.

John was so desperate for a cure that he snatched the globe and gulped the contents without a second thought.

'For simple biological matrices like yours, the effects of the potion may leave you feeling slightly drowsy.’

‘Small price too pay for being simple.’ John grunted as he sat up with effort and finally noticed Zhaan’s bound hands. 'I'm sorry. I don't know where this brain ache came from...'

'Desperate creatures.' Zhaan stated coldly.

John frowned at Zhaan's perceived slant against his species.

'...Sometimes we all get desperate.' She apologised. 'I know I have.'

John respected her humility, '...What happened to your hands?’

‘A little indirect accident with our silver guest, but I’ll survive. I have something to show you. Something a fellow Scientist may appreciate.'

Zhaan pointed at two Petrie dishes on the operating table, behind a ring of protective shielding. The first dish contained the spherical silver globule taken from the Tydro Chamber by Zhaan, whereas the three other silver samples were deflated lumps that Krett had vomited in his cell.

John looked closer, ‘It looks Mercurial.’ He said of the globule’s fulsome silver texture as it rolled around the dish when he gently blew it. ‘Krett gave you this?’

‘Gave would be incorrect. I retrieved that particular sample from his cleansing session in the Tydro Chamber.' She explained. 'However when I attempted to analyse this spherical globule with Moya's scanners it gave off an incredibly violent shock of what I believe was Psycho-Spiritual energy.’

Zhaan gestured to a mess of plastic and glass on the floor - what remained of the analyser.

'The instant I activated the analyser it shorted-out and shattered in my very hands. The force of the shock threw me across the room and burned my hands.’ Zhaan pointed at a Delvian-shapeddent in Moya's wall.

John grimaced at her bandaged hands.

'I’m fine now.’ Zhaan insisted.

‘So what does Psycho-Spiritual mean, ghosts?’ John asked.

‘Almost. It is an energy derived from the psyche of a spirit. The more developed the psyche and soul the more powerful the energy becomes.’

‘Ghosts bombs!’ John sounded impressed with his own term.

‘It is a very precise technique and seldom seen. Only the most developed Delvian priests are able to comprehend and create such.’

‘So what’s our pal, Krett, doing potentially puking up ghost bombs?’

‘I’m not sure. I need to look into it further.’ Zhaan said to John as they exchanged intrigued expressions.

'Each of the samples chill the air about them, including the three deflated ones, but in particular the lively globule which affects a three inch radius from its core.’ Zhaan carefully removed the Petrie lid, while standing behind the protective shield. She gestured for John to put his hand near the globule. ‘Nothing beats a practical example. Hold your hand over it. Just don’t touch it, please.’

John stood behind the shield and carefully held his hand over the globule. Immediately he could feel the unsubtle drop in temperature until his hand was numb.

‘Yowza, its freezing.’ John drew his hand away and found it frozen numb and rigid. ‘Like Liquid Nitrogen?’

‘Something like that. Your hand will revert to normal shortly.’

Zhaan pointed at the three deflated silver slug-like chunks, ‘These three samples were taken from Krett’s vomit by DRD's.’

‘Lovely. They look the same as the active globule, just… burst.’

'Yes, active, is a good reference. I don’t know about these three, but the active globule I think has a type of Spiritual Cryoprotection.’ Zhaan informed. ‘It is a technique that prevents damage to frozen cells. In the case of this active sample, the Psycho-Spiritual energy and the Cryoprotection is far superior to anything I have ever seen.’

‘So we’re talking cryogenics?’ John puzzled.

‘Cryospirics to be precise.’

‘I must have missed Crysospiric’s during college?’ John asked candidly, rubbing his eyes.

‘Cryospiric’s is the freezing and preservation of Spirit’s.’

‘And we’re not talking about the alcoholic beverage type are we?’ John joked as he finally regained the feeling in his hand. ‘Freezing somebody’s spirit or soul… wow!’

‘When the DRD's first recovered the three burst silver lumps from Krett’s cell, they each emitted a strange and unique Psycho-Spiritual aura, that fluctuated continuously but I felt it.But since then they have fluctuated no more. I don’t intend to continue without proper equipment for fear of more injuries.’

‘I'm with you on that. So what, are they, Krett’s brains, pets, packed lunch?' John was being serious.

‘Could be. I know little or nothing about his species, but I believe his own personal Psycho-Spiritual Matrix is comparatively different to what I felt from these samples.’ Zhaan gestured to the silver lumps and active globule.

‘Maybe it’s a design fault. Like a cheap vacuum cleaner.’

‘He’s not a machine, John. He’s cybernetically enhanced. Alive behind that shroud of horrid metal, the inside of his mouth alone is an array of thousands of micro-sized cybernetic devices.’

‘Yeah, we call them, Cyborgs. Maybe without the suit, he is or thinks he is inferior. Like those Tabloids that time.’

‘Tavleks, John.’ Zhaan corrected, though was still amused by that old one.

‘Well good luck.’ John said, still holding his head instinctively, and headed for the doorway. ‘If you need me, ask quietly until your magic juice has, well, worked its magic.’

Zhaan continued about her studies.


	14. CONFESSIONS

**Moya – D’Argo’s Dorm:**

D’Argo knelt naked at his bedside: eyes closed, head bowed and fingers linked as he prayed to the holographic image of Lo’Laan and Jothee.

‘I repent my sins to you in hope of forgiveness.'

'I love you Jothee, but this moment is for the adults.' D'Argo said and swiped the hologram to remove Jothee. Only the exquisite Lo’Laan remained.

'My love for another has caused me to be foolish and... unfaithful to both you, Lo’Laan and Chiana.'

D'Argo contemplated his feelings patiently, 'I cannot help but think of you, even as Chiana and I make love... made love.’

A soft metallic ping behind D'Argo distracted him. He ceased confession and looked towards the door. Nothing. He scanned the whole room, paranoid. Stillness.

He cleared his throat before continuing. ‘I make love to your image and memory while Chiana and I are making love... but how can it be making love if I think of another?' D'Argo was in clear distress at loving posthumously and presently.

'Chiana took offence to my dreams of you… reliving my times and feelings with you in my unconsciousness sleep.' He snorted a bitter sob. 'You always said talking in my sleep was my greatest weakness. And Chiana sure discovered that the hard way. A mistake. We all make mistakes. Dren.'

D’Argo paused to think of his next disclosure as he scrutinised the room once more.

'Imagine the pain, when I woke with my genitals crushed tight in Chiana’s grip. Her vicious words that followed, I… I never realised she could be so… violent… passionate.' The thought of the agonizing wakeup call made him quiver. 'She now avoids me, and is negative when I ask to speak privately.’

D’Argo’s lip twisted as he thought of the present situation.

'Now she spends more time with a robot, than I. A robot over me! I understand our need to find comfort in others during times like these, but this, Thing!' D'Argo snarled. 'Krett, he manipulates her with his mind-bending tricks.’

D’Argo’s prayers were interrupted by a potent smell, not unlike a fishy mechanical lubricant, that made his nostrils flare.

He searched the room, tracing the horrid smell, which led him into the corridor, still unabashedly naked. All was quiet and the smell had started to fade.

'Is that you making that wretched stink, Moya?!’ He sighed and headed back into his dorm, when he noticed a shiny metallic splodge near the base of his door.

Crouching down, he was incensed to see the familiar golden gunk, and tacked behind the golden muck was a small silver foil figure.

D'Argo examined the foil figure that depicted a man, a man with a hole in his chest and head.

'The fahrbot frell.’ D’Argo growled and crushed the foil man in his hand, squirting the golden fluid. ‘No more threats!’ D’Argo punched the door switch and stomped back into his dorm.

He donned his purple warrior garb and admired the perfect cutting edge and knuckle duster hilt of his crescent dagger as he sheathed it.

'You will interfere no more, Krett. I accept your challenge.’ He stated confidently.

He realised the holograph of Lo’Laan was still active, which unsettled him. He snatched the holo emitter and pressed it back into the secret compartment in the cut of his right breast.

As he headed for the door, he dragged the Qualta Blade from the bedside mount and strode off down the corridor in search of his prey.


	15. VIUU

**Moya – Terrace:**

Krett stood on the terrace, admiring the beautiful view of a blue and green planet. A lone asteroid was also passing by – a mass of aquamarine crystals that twinkled gloriously in the star light, yet Krett didn’t bat an eye for it. His attention was firmly on the planet.

His upper hands worked together to twist and mould foil into a strange shape, while beside him on the floor was a pile of several objects made of the same foil material.

John had been standing at the terrace doorway watching Krett for the last quarter of an arn and finally decided to approach the foreigner and make a proper introduction conversation.

‘Beautiful isn’t it, Crichton?' Krett said softly of the view, sensing John’s approach.

‘Sure is.’ John recalled Earth.

‘It looks like home!’ They uttered simultaneously.

Krett continued to stare out at the planet, licking his lipless mouth as made his foil trinkets.

‘I thought you couldn’t remember where your home was?’ John queried.

‘Chiana brought me here to see the view, and the moment I saw it, I could not but gaze upon its exquisite familiarity. Since standing here, little memories have surfaced.’ Krett raised his hand as if to grab the planetoid.

‘Does the name, Earth, ring a bell?’ John asked with a grin.

Krett thought for a moment, 'No. Why, what is Earth?’ Krett tossed a completed foil shape to the floor beside him.

John’s attention was on the planet. ‘My home world. It looks just like this one that reminds you of yours.’

‘Really, where is this, Earth?’ Krett pictured the white coast and beautiful blue ocean of his own memory.

‘Somewhere out there, beyond those stars, trillions of light years away.’ John moped, and began to stew on his severance from family and friends.

‘At least you know who you are and what you’re looking for.’

‘Like my mum used to say. There’s always someone out there worse off than you. She never said about meeting that person though.’ John smirked at Krett.

‘Earth may be closer than you realise. The planet before us may be Earth, yes?'

‘No chance. Besides, if it was there’d probably be a salvo of nuclear missiles heading our way.’

‘You like your planet, but not your people?’

‘I love the planet, I like most of the people, and I love a few.’

‘Don’t be so negative John. Have a little faith.’

John thought of his dad and then of Aeryn and the other’s aboard Moya whom he’d known for what seemed an eternity.

‘Have you got faith?’ John asked.

‘I’d like to think so.’ Krett said and opened his hand to reveal the current shape he was crafting. ‘What are you?’ Krett asked the shape child-like, then turned his attention back to John. ‘I don’t know what I am, I don’t even know my name anymore’

‘Krett’s not your real name?’

‘I don’t know. The Green One referred to me as Vagnad in the last dream I had while unconscious in Moya’s infirmary.’

‘Maybe they’re just dreams?’

‘No! The Green One, Ailoom, became a beautiful woman who said she was my wife. She called me Vagnad.’

‘You were married?’ John listened with interest. A married cyborg.

‘I don’t know.’ Krett pondered as he leaned down to John more privately and whispered, ‘She called me Vagnad but then I struck her for a reason I cannot conceive.’

John’s eyes widened.

'I think I loved her, but I hit her!’ Krett was clearly frustrated by the incident.

John was slow to respond, 'What did she… look like?’

‘Chiana!’ Krett whispered in a shamed tone, and was as surprised as John.

Krett looked around to make sure they were still alone as John gave him a look of uncertainty.

'I do not think I struck Chiana, it wasn’t really her.’ Krett insisted with hand gestures. ‘That is why I sent Chiana away. I wanted to be alone, to consider the troubling vision.’

‘Where is Chiana now?’

‘Sleeping in her chambers. But John, that’s not the peculiar thing.’

‘It isn’t?’ John suddenly felt six foot under.

‘I only saw and heard the figure once. It looked like, Chiana, but did not feel like Chiana. I heard whispers of the creature’s true name, Holly.’

‘Holly?’ That's my cousin's name, John thought.

‘She kept screaming that she loved me, and why was I going away.’ Krett’s voice grew louder and his body language expressive, especially his lower arms as the upper ones continued to mould the yet another foil shape as they spoke. ‘I tried to tell this, Holly, where I was, but… but I don’t know where I am. She began tugging and slapping me and demanding to know where I was.' Krett pursed his grizzled mouth and clenched his fists in frustrated, ‘So… I hit her.’ Krett simpered, with his chin on his chest.

John was now sweating at the intense situation. Krett was still as scary as ever, despite his possible and in John’s eyes probable innocence. John watched the planet as it had almost receeded from view.

‘We’ll do this together, Krett. If you promise not to cause any more trouble I can help you.’

‘I’ve caused no trouble, John. It upsets me that you should think so just because the jealous beast, D’Argo, says so. But I promise, if it makes you feel more secure.’

‘It does, slightly. Okay, you’ve clearly got a mental problem.’ John began and Krett listened attentively. ‘No offence.’ John added quickly.‘I think you might have amnesia.’

‘What’s amnesia?’ Krett asked and looked over his body for an answer.

‘It means you’ve forgotten things, like who you are.’ John quickly surmised, ‘But certain things trigger memories. Chiana, for example has given you this beautiful women called Holly, which in turn has given you your name, Vagnad.’

‘Yes, the Master also called me Vagnad too.’ Krett recalled as he put the finishing touches to a shape and tossed it to the floor with the others.

John was becoming ever more curious as Krett took another strip of the foil and began making another shape.

‘Yes, this Master man, for some reason he reminds you of Rygel. Can’t figure why, unless you’ve met a Heinerian before.’

‘What’s a Heinerian?’

‘The short fat thing…’ Krett was none the wiser, ‘King Rygel!’

‘Oh, King Rygel! But Chiana says that King Rygel tricked me. He is not my King, only sounds like him.’

‘That’s about right. Does an image accompany the Master's voice in your dreams?’

Krett thought hard for a moment,

‘He’s tough… loud, and sounds like Rygel, and… big.’

‘Bigger than you?’

‘As big as he wishes.’

‘And this planet.’ John pointed as the planet got smaller as they moved away, ‘It reminds you of your home world.’

John thought for a moment, but was distracted by Krett’s hands as they fiddled with the foil shape.

‘What is that you’re making?’ John had to ask, moving around to look at the pile of shapes.

‘I don’t know what they are, but they feel good.’ Krett poked his tongue out with enthusiasm and dribbled like a child, as he concentrated on the finishing touches of the current one.

John was on his knee already looking at the other shapes, which were all very well made, detailed and distinct – a sword, hand-pistol, fork, rifle, scythe, axe, hammer as well as three others which John could only describe as paper, scissors and a stone?

‘Finished.’ Krett shouted happily, wielding the last foil shape proudly and smiling with immense gratification.

John turned to look and saw nothing but a neatly crafted foil ring balancing on Krett’s palm.

What was the significance of these pretty pieces, Crichton and Krett considered. They were trying to tell them something. A puzzle?


	16. RIVAL RUMBLE

**Moya – Engineering:**

Krett had ventured with John to Engineering, looking at a host of equipment and weaponry on the workbenches and racks. John held up a laser pistol to Krett’s foil counterpart.

‘There’s a resemblance.’ Krett said of the comparison.

John put those two down and held up a real hammer and the foil made. Snap.

'So what about the foil rifle?' Krett picked up the laser Rifle and the foil look-alike, to John’s discomfort, ‘They all look similar.’

‘But what does it all mean?’ John asked himself. It was on the tip of his tongue.

As the human and visiting alien cyborgpuzzled onwards, D’Argo crept into Engineering and silently approached.

Krett could sense a presence behind but did not turn to see.

John was excitedly busy making his own comparison between the foil sword and one of Aeryn’s combat knives, when he saw D’Argo’s reflection in the blade.

Suddenly Krett crashed forward against the workbench as D’Argo kicked him in the small of the back. Krett pushed John aside protectively just as D’Argo threw Krett over the bench, scattering the equipment and foil shapes everywhere.

‘What are you doing?!' John screamed at D’Argo who had already followed up his attack with a flurry of kicks to Krett while he was still down.

D'Argo lifted Krett to his feet by his head, spat in his face then threw him against the wall with an emotional grunt.

John moved to intervene only to be faced by the rare sight of D’Argo’s savage-like face. Beast?

‘Interfere and I will crush you, Human.’ D’Argo hissed and lashed out with his tongue, slashing John’s shirt open and scattering his comm badge.

‘Stay back John!’ Krett said calmly.

D’Argo lunged at Krett with a double haymaker that caught him in the side of the head, wricking his head back sharply and rolling him along the wall.

‘D’Argo!’ John shouted as loud as he could, trying to get the attention of Pilot and the others.

Krett waited passively as D’Argo kicked him in the gut, thumped him in the face then brought his knee crashing against his chin with enough force to shatter marble. Krett staggered backward and collided with a rack of heavy-duty equipment that clattered across the floor.

'Where do you find your anger from?’ Krett asked with a golden fluid filled mouth.

‘You dared mock me, my race and my family.’ D’Argo kicked Krett’s gracefully offered hand away, and unintentionally stamped on one of the foil shapes – the fork.

‘You started this war between us. Why?’ Krett asked calmly.

‘You taint Chiana’s heart with your charades and false personality. You hide your truth from her by choice.'

‘Chiana is a friend who understands my situation. That is all. You dishonour her with this immature game...'

‘You dishonour all warriors.’ D’Argo’s eyes flared wide as he answered.

‘Honour! Do you understand the meaning of the word.’ Krett laughed at him only to receive an uppercut straight to the jaw.

Krett brought his head back to face D’Argo, now gushing golden fluid. ‘Do you honour me by fighting without your blade? Is that honour for Chiana?’

Krett’s diplomacy only angered D’Argo more.He gnashed his teeth as he brought a mop of chains crashing down across Krett's left shoulder, which sent him toppling awkwardly to the floor.

'My anger would give you nightmares.’ D’Argo hissed as he looked down on the silver man. _What in all of hesmana_ _did Chiana see in this grotesque robot?_

John tried to intervene but was deterred by the whirling chains that D’Argo brought past John each time he tried approached.

John reluctantly stayed back and had conversed with a DRD,

'My comm's on the fritz-ish, so I need you to get me Pilot, Aeryn and the others. Stat.'

The DRD warbled what appeared to be understanding but Pilot was nowhere to be seen or heard.

‘You need an honest reason to kill a man honourably, Ka D’Argo.’ Krett continued calmly.

‘You spied on my prayers with your silver toys.’ D’Argo circled Krett, whirling the chains above his head.

‘Confessions of your mistreatment of the one's you claim to love.’

D’Argo stamped down hard on Krett's chest then pushed his boot against his throat.

D'Argo continued, 'You’re a machine whose fooled himself into thinking he can understand emotion. To you they’re just programs, as is everything else in your pathetic existence - friendship and love and even Chiana, your Beautiful Blue!'

D'Argo clobbered more gold out of Krett.

'You really think Chiana could like a gruesome son of a bitch like you. She feels sorry for you because you’re an orphan freak who confused his lost mummy with a trash compacter!' D'Argo laughed at his own taunt.

‘I could rip your heart out as easily as any woman clearly has.’ Krett hissed, D'Argo's last comment having broken the cyborgs cool.

‘Rip hearts out all you like, at least you will feel what real flesh is about.’ D’Argo roared as he swung the mop of chains at Krett’s head.

But Krett grasped the flailing chains, stopping them instantly and jolting D’Argo’s arms. D’Argo tugged for the chains back, but Krett tugged harder and ripped them painfully free from D’Argo’s fingers.

D’Argo shuffled back to consider his options and method. As he did so Krett slowly stood up, his upper left arm seemed damaged as it hung limp from his shoulder, draping over the lower left arm.

‘What I would give to have an Electro Cannon this instant - to see you suffer the frailties of that metal hide.’ D’Argo panted more threats.

‘Keep clear John.’ Krett pointed a finger sternly at John. ‘This is between the beast and I.’

‘Yes Crichton, stay clear.’ D’Argo huffed.

‘Come on fella's, this is getting us nowhere.’ John broke his silence.

‘I’ll tell you what it’s about John.’ D’Argo drooled. ‘This machine has been sent here by hesmana.’

‘He’s not the Grim Reaper, D’Argo!’

‘He wants my warrior’s body and soul. Don’t you!?' D’Argo shouted viciously at Krett, believing every word he was saying.‘Well I will not come without a fight.’

John was speechless at D'Argo's absurd explanation and the situation. The whole thing hurt his head.

‘Even if it means killing the innocent?' Krett said coldly, holding his hands out begging for reason.

‘Guilty.’ D’Argo ripped an industrial chain axe from its mount on the wall, activated it and felt the powering teeth at his fingertips. ‘Scrap time.’ D’Argo cackled and charged Krett.

‘No, D’Argo!’ John screamed in disbelief and tried to charge into the fray himself.

John miraculously dodged the axe blade and tackled D’Argo in the midsection, but was easily shrugged off.

But it worked, snapping D’Argo out of his frenzy inseething frustration. The mighty Luxonhurled the chain axe deliberately over Krett’s head, where it hacked into Moya!

Even D’Argo in his enraged state was not fool enough to kill a defenceless being, or robot in cold fluid, before an audience. _How greater sign of cowardice and dishonour_ _,_ repeated over and over in D’Argo’s mind.

 

**Moya - Pilot’s Chamber:**

‘What is going on down there?’ Pilot shrieked angrily as the chain axe cut accidentally into Moya.

‘What is it?’ Aeryn asked, standing up from behind Pilot, a tool in her hand.

‘Moya’s just sustained internal damage, in engineering!’ Pilot yelped. ‘'What is doing that?’ He ordered a number of DRD’s to immediately check it out. ‘John is already there with D’Argo and Krett but they won’t respond.’

‘John?’ Aeryn spoke into her comm badge as she ran to check. John did not reply.

 

**Moya - Engineering:**

D’Argo and John’s comm badges warbled amidst the wreckage caused by the fight. John dared not search for them for risk of D’Argo and Krett killing each other in the process.

Unopposed, D’Argo had beaten ten shades of silver and gold out of Krett. D’Argo’s salvo of attacks left his knuckles bloody and his black blood smeared across Krett’s body. D’Argo’s body was bruised and battered - the consequences of his own wild attack. His energy expenditure finally caught up with his rage and he found himself exhausted - panting and drooling to recapture his breath.

But the assault had paid its due. Krett had been reduced to a motionless huddled ball and that brought a smile to his face.

Krett grasped a crushed foil shape that was beside his head. Seeing the crushed shape made Krett realise that D’Argo was contaminating the possible key to his true identity.

D’Argo began pacing around the room, in contemplation of the situation, momentarily turning his back on Krett.

John’s eyes darted between them both as the anger in the air waned. For a couple of seconds anyway.

John’s eyes widened in amazement and horror as Krett flipped to his feet with incredible unknown agility and his forearms morphed into a neat set of razor sharp blades and his shins became sets of tiny sickles.

‘No!’ John cried out, jumping in front of Krett, who was about to go in for the kill. ‘Please put them away, please.’ John pleaded.

D'Argo looked at the commotion.

‘Out of the way, John! This THING needs to be taught a lesson.’ Before John could say another word D’Argo had crept up behind him.

‘Back off!’ John shouted and punched D’Argo square in the chin, sending him reeling back against a workbench.

D’Argo favoured his chin and pride at the unexpected strength of the punch. His jaw ached tremendously and he’d chipped a tooth – the third oral humiliation in 24 Hours.

'Please, don’t do it.’ John begged Krett again, as if the punch hadn’t occurred.

There was statuesque silence for a short while, until Krett finally retracted his weaponry – the alloy, subtly transforming back into standard shins and forearms.

‘My enthusiasm sometimes gets the best of me.’ Krett chuckled and snivelled.

‘Thank you.’ John said with all his heart.

He turned to face D’Argo who was still reeling from the punch and had not seen the display of blades.

‘You’re not going to kill Krett, regardless of the dispute you two have.’ John told him firmly.

Aeryn charged into engineering, immediately sensing tension and aiming her Quadraq rifle at Krett As she circled him.

‘What the frell is going on down here?’ She demanded.

'Button it, Aeryn. Please.’ John raised his palm as a stop sign to her chest. ‘It’s under control.’

Aeryn walked straight past them all and over to where the chain axe continued to cut into Moya.

‘Obviously not.’ Aeryn shouted back, yanking the chain axe from the wall. It had cut a sizeable gash. ‘Now what the frell happened here?’ Aeryn shouted, waving the gnarly axe at them.

Only now did she notice the golden fluid dripping from Krett’s mouth, his limp arm and the dark stains over his suit. She looked across to D’Argo who was exhausted, but the only damage was his blackened knuckles and favoured jaw.

‘Aeryn, answers are coming.’ John took his eyes from D’Argo and Krett to briefly eyeball her into reluctant silence.

‘I don’t think she would understand, John.’ Krett said.

‘Try me.’ Aeryn insisted and stepped into the fray.

'Back off, Peacekeeper!’ D’Argo shouted back fiercely.

The way they were massed, she could take them out with one pull of the Quadraq trigger. But Aeryn swallowed her pride, something John had taught her.

‘Now, out of our way John or be crushed between us.’ D’Argo told John who stood between the two brawlers.

‘Do I have to hit you again D’Argo.’ John snapped confidently.

‘Why do you interfere?’ D’Argo growled.

John stared him down, 'Four reason’s Big Guy. One, you’re going to ruin an otherwise perfect day. Two, in case that warrior sense of yours is completely frelled up, Krett is playing possum with you.’

‘Playing what?’ D’Argo barked.

‘Playing games with you.’ John said slowly. ‘You’re a micron away becoming Swiss cheese. Or Luxon sushi, whatever.'

As D’Argo puzzled on Possum’s, Swiss and sushi John went on.

'Three, believe it or not I actually care about both of you. And four, this guy you’re so eager to kill, might actually hold the key to getting me back to Earth.’

‘Touching.’ The light-hearted words struggled to pass D’Argo’s lips.

Aeryn was actually glad she’d shut up now; this whole affair was quite engrossing.

‘Listen to your friend D’Argo, target your pride for defeat.’ Krett said, stepping back passively.

There was an unsettling silence in the room as D’Argo contemplated his move, then stormed off. As he exited the room he passed by Chiana.

‘I warned you what would happen, Chiana.’ D’Argo shouted over his shoulder as he walked off in a mood.

Chiana saw Krett's messy state and quickly rushed to him.

'Well that was intense.' Aeryn said, with a glint of enjoyment in her eyes, stepped aside with John who was looking rather ghostly again.

'You have no idea.' John said wryly.


End file.
